BBMII:GAME OVER?
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: It's finally here folks. The sequel you've all been waiting for. A continuation of our favorite evil couples romance and adventures.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Well, I finally got chapter one out. Man that was hard. Hopefully I will get another chapter out soon and insert my muses. I also intend to email everyone who asked me to or reviewed the original story. My email account deleted a lot of emails so if I missed anyone please forgive me.)

Please note: This story is a sequel to my previous story Bad, Bad Miyako. While this story will hopefully stand on its own, it might be easier to understand if you read the original first. ^.~

Ken Ichijouji sat in the window seat of the Elvedale infirmary, a book propped on his bent knee, and his other leg was stretched out in front of him. He leaned lazily against the wall; for once his mind was not racing furiously about, proving and trying a hundred theories at once. In fact, his mind was not focused on the book either. He was staring dreamily out the window.

Miyako watched him from her bed wondering what he was thinking about, her, their enemies, a butterfly flitting through the garden outside, or his newest fascination-Stingmon.

Apparently, it had never occurred to him that such a weak rookie could become such a powerful champion. Almost as soon as he was strong enough to walk, he had taken Wormon outside and asked him to digivolve. Much to his delight Wormon had done so, and after several weeks of practice and training, had been able to hold his champion form for almost a week before dedigivolving. Ken was certain that with a little more training he would be able to hold his champion form permanently.

Miyako smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that he had finally taken an interest in his partner. Of all the harsh thing he had done as Kaiser, his neglect of his partner had been the one that worried her the most.

Her mind slipped back to the day she had awakened in Elvedale. 

^^^^^^^^

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily, then closed tight to block out the brilliant light of the room. She heard a slight chuckle, "So, you're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up at all."

She opened her eyes a crack. Standing over her bed was one of the strangest digimon she had ever seen, he looked like a floating orange ball. He wore a stethoscope and a lab coat which dragged on the floor, five feet below him. (A/N: He also wears one of those big round things strapped to his forehead, you know like you see in old bugs bunny cartoon, but I don't know what it is called.)

She moaned and turned her head away.

"She's always been a heavy sleeper. When I first found her she slept for almost four weeks straight." A soft familiar voice answered, full of laughter.

She opened her eyes to see Ken. He was lying in the bed next to hers; his shirt had been removed to reveal the heavy bandages wrapping his rib cage. The cut he had received when he fell from the tree was gone; it had been totally lost in the three long scoring cuts Flamedramon had made when he cut the control ring away from Ken. The cuts had been stitched closed, but she could see the pinkness around them where Flamedramon's claws had burned him. _How dare he hurt Ken!_

"How do you feel?" Ken asked her.

She thought for a minute, there was a dull ache in her side, but other than that, she did not feel anything.

"My side hurts a little. How about you, you look like you're hurt pretty bad. Once you heal up you're going to look like an awful rogue though, you're face will probably scar."

"Yeah," he agreed, gingerly touching his face. "But I won't be the only one."

He grinned at her, then winced at the pain it caused.

She wondered what he meant and lifted a hand to her face. Her fingers brushed a deep but small cut, almost three inches in length, on her cheek. _How did that happen? Oh yeah, Darkangewomon hit me with her bow._

She sat up slowly trying to judge the damage she had sustained. Her ribs were tightly bound and her left arm was in a cast. Other than that there did not seem to be anything more than a few bruises.

She looked at Ken and worried how much damage he had sustained. The orange ball digimon was now floating over him and had pulled the blanket down to reveal his legs. Ken was dressed only in black silk boxers, the thigh of his right leg was wrapped in bandages, but blood was seeping through them.

"Com'on Docmon. Give me a break."

"Humph," replied the orb-digimon. "You're lucky to still be alive. You'll just have to accept the fact that it may take you a while to recover."

Ken swore, but it was light, and sounded more as if he was teasing. Narrowly escaping death had apparently affected him emotionally. He seemed a little more happy and carefree. Maybe it was just because he did not have anything pressing to think about.

Docmon removed the bandages from Ken's leg revealing the deep wound. Miyako's breath had caught in her throat, the wound seemed awful. 

"I wish I could get it to stop bleeding," muttered Docmon as he examined the wound. He floated across the room to get more bandages, "You may not ever regain full use of that leg."

"I will." Ken's voice had been determined, but not necessarily hard.

"We'll see."

Docmon returned and began to clean and rebinding the wound. Ken leaned back and closed his eyes, trying not to let on how much it hurt, but Miyako noticed his face got a little paler than usual, and the muscles of his lips were pressed together so tightly they were tuning white, as if he was fighting to keep from exhibiting his pain.

_He did this for me. She thought in wonder. __He got hurt trying to help me with my plan._

Docmon finished tending the wound and left the room. Miyako watched Ken worriedly, but he opened his eyes and winked at her. "Don't worry. I'll be OK."

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks."

"What? I can't believe I slept that long."

"You were in a coma for almost a week. I was worried…" his voice trailed off. It was the first time he had ever admitted that he would actually be bothered if anything ever happened to her.

_Something happened to him. He's changed somehow. It's like he's really letting himself show through._

"What happened to Kari?"

Ken quickly filled her in on the his defeat at the hands of the digidestined, leaving out all but the most important details.

He stopped at the point where Tai was rushing towards him after he had collapsed. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ken…what happened?" 

"I thought I was going to die."

Miyako was shocked to receive such a frank statement about how he felt.

"Were you afraid?" She could not see Ken being afraid of anything, but something seemed to have deeply affected him.

"No. I was too hurt to care anymore. I was just sorry that you would die to."

He was silent again, and she found herself surprised again at his mention of his worry over her.

She finally broke the silence, "Wha-how did you escape."

"Wormon. He stood up to them all. Just when I thought all hope was lost, and he would die too, he digivolved. When he became a champion, it scared them off just a little, giving him the time he needed to grab us and get out. It was incredible."

Miyako looked away, smiling at the confusion and wonder in his voice. He was finally beginning to realize that Wormon would be there no matter what. That he really cared for Ken.

She turned to ask him something, but he had fallen asleep, his hair spread out over the pillow. He was exhausted, perhaps his wounds were worse than he had let on.

Around midnight she heard the door open and something small creep in. She turned to find Wormon sneaking in. It was the first time she had seen him since she had awakened. Hawkmon had been up to see her but she had not seen any sign of Wormon. She had opened her mouth to ask Hawkmon where he was, but a discreet nod warned her not too.

"Wormon, what are you doing?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Ken. 

The little insect jumped at the sound of her voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go now."

"You didn't wake me. I was just thinking. Please don't leave."

"OK." Wormon crept silently up to sit in her lap.

"Where have you been? You didn't come see me today. I thought maybe you would."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried about Ken. He didn't want me to ever digivolve. He'll probably try to punish me the next time he sees me and I don't want him to hurt himself trying to hit me. I'll wait 'til he's feeling better before I let him see me."

"Wormon. I don't think-"

"I gotta go."

Wormon hopped out of her lap and dashed for the door.

"Come here!"

Wormon turned around slowly to look at his master, who was sitting up in bed. His blue eyes burned through the darkness straight into Wormon. Wormon gave a resigned sigh, he had never been able to deny his master, especially when he looked into his eyes. Ken knew this of course and took advantage of it.

Wormon crept across the room again and warily looked up at Ken.

"Come up here."

He climbed effortlessly up the bed and stood next Ken. He flinched and closed his eyes, expecting a blow. Ken swept his arm out and gathered Wormon onto his chest as he lay back down.

"You were wonderful," he whispered as he fell asleep again. Wormon sat there in shock. Ken was acting more like himself than the Kaiser. He laid down, losing himself in the steady sound of Ken's heart, and the slight intake of breath as his chest rose and fell."

Miyako watched in surprise but shortly after lay back down and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^

That had been almost three months ago. Ken had recovered amazingly quickly, although certainly not due to his obedience to the Docmon's orders. He pushed himself far too often and often impeded his healing, but still he healed very fast.

Faster than Miyako to be sure.

Stingmon flitted past the window, shaking Ken from his reverie. He turned his head back to his book, and Miyako quickly diverted her head away, in case he should look up and catch her staring.

^^^^^^

_Six, seven, eight, nine, BANG._

Kari mumbled angrily under her breath. She was not swearing, but if she had translated her anger into words, it would have shocked the Kaiser himself.

"Kari, please take it more slowly," Gatomon complained worriedly, from some place over her head.

"I won't let this beat me."

"I can understand that, but your legs are all bruised from walking into things."

"You think I don't know that?"

Kari's hand fluttered out, trying to determine where Gatomon was sitting. A flat board, her hand traveled along it and came across a small glass figurine, a ballerina, her favorite. It always sat on the bookshelf, so Gatomon was probably on the top shelf.

She heard the front door open and several people walk in. She walked around the chest that had tripped her and made her way to the door, counting her steps. She missed her count somewhere and walked into a wall. She felt along it until she found the door.

Walking into the hall, she called out, "Hello, who's there?"

"It's me and Joe," replied Tai.

"Joe and I," corrected Kari automatically. Recently she had taken to correcting Tai's bad grammar for some reason.

"How are you feeling Kari?" asked Joe.

"Pretty good. But I keep walking into things."

It had been almost three months since their battle in the digital world. Kari had been in the hospital for a month of that time, but none of the doctors could tell her why she could not see.

The digidestined had told their parents that they had been camping and she had fallen and hit her head, but the true reason for her blindness remained undetermined.

"I brought you something that might help," said Joe. He placed a long cane in her hand. "You can use it to feel the ground in front of you so you don't trip so much."

"Thank you Joe. I'm not going to let this beat me."

"I know you won't. If anyone can pull through this, it's you."

Kari nodded her head in determination, reaffirming her own conviction.


	2. It's Over!

Sylvyr: I'm back and I'm back in action.  
  
Kaiser: And so are we.  
  
Sylvyr: What? I'm stuck with you guys again.  
  
Kaiser: Yep.  
  
Sylvyr: Great, anyway, my mailing list idea didn't work. For some reason my email program won't let me paste into the address field. Bizarre. Anyway I don't own Digimon. I kind of had fun with this chapter.  
  
Kaiser: Well, I enjoyed reading it, that's a little steamy for you isn't it, but you so totally had me out of character.  
  
Ken: So, you always complain about that. You need to come up with something new. Wait a minute, she wrote something steamy?  
  
Sylvyr: Ken, please don't give him any ideas. And it's no worse than what I had in the original story. Anyway, I would like to apologize again to anyone who asked me to email them when I got this up. My email is really off beat and I can't save anything and I have had trouble getting into the address book. Anyway here's chapter two, enjoy.  
  
Kaiser: Yeah, with a little imagination that last scene could-(Sylvyr bonks him with Chi-chi's frying pan)  
  
Sylvyr: Shut up already.  
  
It's Over!  
  
Ken sat with his back to a control spire and his laptop propped up on one knee. Miyako lay next to him on the picnic blanket, the warm sun having lulled her to sleep. He glanced at her affectionately before turning back to his work.  
  
They had set up their picnic at the top of the grassy hill under his newest control spire. In the small valley beneath them he could still watch the last of the resistance as it was slowly beaten down by his slaves. Dust and smoke drifted up from the valley, but it only added to the beauty of the day; a symbol of his power, one more sector brought under his control.  
  
He finally felt up to taking over the world again, and he was back at it with a passion. The digidestined had apparently also needed some time to recover because none of them had been seen in the digital world until just a few weeks ago. Not that he could blame them, he'd been out of commission for almost as long.  
  
Finally though he would be back in action, and this time he had some fresh new ideas. The arrival of Stingmon had been inspirational to him. If his lowly partner could willingly digivolve into such a powerful creature, then surely Ken should take advantage of that. Of course his control spires would get in the way of Stingmon's digivolution, but he could get around that.  
  
He looked at the schematics for the device he was building. It looked like his dark spirals, but it was blue rather than black. Instead of controlling the digimon it was placed on it would create a charged energy field around it, which would negate the effects of the control spire on that one digimon. It was almost finished.  
  
Miyako stirred and opened her eyes lazily. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Busy."  
  
"Just putting the finishing touches on one of my new inventions."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"If it works properly it will allow Stingmon to digivolve under the influence of the control spires."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want me to make one for Hawkmon also?"  
  
"I guess, why?"  
  
"Well, he should eventually be able to digivolve also. It might be helpful for you to have him around."  
  
"Good point. Is there anything left to eat?"  
  
"Mmm. I think we have some sandwiches left."  
  
"Good, I'm still hungry."  
  
During the past month it seemed as if she and Ken did more things together than ever before. Two weeks before there had been a fair in Iron City. The two of them had worn normal clothes and spent a whole afternoon just enjoying the cites, before they set up a spire and took control of the area. A week before that Ken had taken her to a bazarre in Dark Forrest and she had spent the whole day shopping. She felt almost as if she were finally getting to know him better.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Ugh. This is disgusting. Look at the two of them. Sitting there wasting their time," Ladydevimon turned from the screen in disgust, and ran a long sharp fingernail down the side of Myotismon's face. "And why isn't your plan working yet?"  
  
Myotismon sighed, staring angrily at the screen, "Somehow he has become completely unresponsive to the dark spore. Soon the effects of the darkness will be completely lost. There has to be a way to reverse it. Keep working on the girl. If you can't get her to seduce him, get her to hurt him, or leave him. That kind of pain might reawaken his link to the spore."  
  
Myotismon pushed Ladydevimon from his lap and stalked from the room. Ladydevimon sighed and pulled a small purple thorn from its hiding place; somehow it seemed that she wound up doing all the work.  
  
She looked back at the screen and watched Miyako sit up and rest her head against Ken's shoulder as she looked at the project on his laptop. Ladydevimon raised the thorn to her forehead and sent a telepathic command.  
  
^Look at him, isn't he beautiful?^  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako rested her head against Ken's shoulder as she looked at the device on his screen. He wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at him. He was thoroughly engrossed in his work. She studied the smooth profile of his face. She could just see the faint traces of the scars where Flamedramon had cut his face. One long claw mark climbed from the base of his chin widening upward to the point where it vanished beneath his ebony hair. On each side of that were two shorter claw marks which picked up near his cheekbones and also raced up to hide in his hair. The scar tissue was just a shade lighter than his ivory skin.  
  
Most people would have been disfigured by such scars, but he's just that much more beautiful. And he got them fighting for me.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
^Why doesn't he want you? After all you've been through don't you deserve to have him?^  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
She closed her eyes again and sat still, she could just hear his heart beat.  
  
Why won't he go all the way with me? Why does he still keep me waiting? After all we've been through together."  
  
She opened her eyes and shifted her position a little so she could press her lips against his throat. He smiled softly at her light kiss, but kept his attention on his work. She sat up and kissed him again demanding attention, he turned his head to look at her and she caught his lips with hers. Her kisses were soft, but demanding. He returned her kisses but she could tell he was still holding back, still waiting for something.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
^He still doesn't trust you. Is it fair that he shouldn't trust you yet? After all you have done? He still thinks you're on of them.^  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
He kissed softly down her chin, sending tingles through her. As he worked his way down her throat she turned her attention to the scars on his cheek, slowly kissing his cheek and following the scars up over his soft lashes and into his hair.  
  
"Why not Ken? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"I'm not ready yet."  
  
"When," she sighed, pulling away and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Soon."  
  
She caught sight of something deep in his blue eyes, a spark of sincerity.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can wait," Miyako turned and began to gather up their picnic things into the basket. "Let's go home Ken. I'm tired of being out here."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
^Can you really wait? Why should you? He should be yours. He has no right to hold out on you. If he won't give you what you want.^  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"KARI!" Kari heard her brother's footfalls as he raced towards her. She knew he was worried but she had hoped he would not find her yet.  
  
"Kari. What do you think you're doing? You know it's dangerous here. Why would you come here alone?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
She broke away angrily, "Because you have all decided I should never come here again, just because I can't see. No one would come with me and you know it."  
  
"Kari, the digital world is dangerous, even for us. It would be even more dangerous for you because."  
  
"Tai, the digital world is a part of my life, I won't let being blind take that away from me. I'm going to keep coming here whether you like it or not. If you really wanted to keep me safe, you'd stop sheltering me from everything, and help me do this, not try to stop me."  
  
Kari heard the sound of footsteps behind them.  
  
"But, Kari."  
  
"She may be right Tai," came Sora's voice. "Just because she can't see to fight, doesn't mean she can't still help. Gatomon can still fight, and Kari could help us from the sidelines. She sure didn't lose her spirit when she lost her sight. She doesn't have to give up just because she can't see. If it was you who was blind, you would still want to fight."  
  
"I.uh.I guess you're right. I would. Alright Kari, we'll see what we can work out. But I want you to take it easy. And have one of us with you when you come to the digital world."  
  
"Alright, I will. Thanks Sora," she grinned in the direction Sora's voice had been coming from.  
  
"No problem, Kiddo. Just do what your big brother says and take it easy."  
  
Kari might not be able to see it, but she could hear Sora's grin in her voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
^You shouldn't wait any longer. You can find what you want somewhere else.^  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako stormed around her room, throwing odds and ends about. All the bedding had been ripped from her bed and tossed about the room. She had torn open her drawers and scattered her clothes and books. Hawkmon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He has no right. Why does he do this to me? Why does he keep putting me off. He can't make me wait.  
  
She kicked her pillow sending it flying across the room. In the week since their picnic she had grown increasingly angry with Ken. He had no right to deny her.  
  
She grabbed a glass figurine and threw it into the wall with shattering force.  
  
If he keeps me waiting any longer it's over. We'll be through. I'll start out on my own, I can find someone else."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Ken sat in his control room, deep in thought. He knew Miyako was angry with him, and he supposed she had some right to be. After all, he had kept her hanging for months.  
  
I just have one little thing to take care of. But I'll need to take a trip to the real world. There's no use putting it off any longer.  
  
"WORMON!"  
  
The small digimon scurried into the room eagerly.  
  
"I have a little trip to make. I'm going to the real world. Don't let anyone into the control room, and don't tell anyone that I'm gone. That includes Miyako."  
  
"Yes, Ken."  
  
Within seconds Ken had vanished into the computer monitor, leaving his mystified partner behind.  
  
I wonder what that was about. It's not like Ken to keep secrets from Miyako.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"I want to talk to him now, Wormon!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako, he left specific instructions that he was not to be disturbed while he was working."  
  
Wormon stood between Miyako and the control room door, greatly questioning the wisdom of placing himself in front of the raging harpy.  
  
"I don't care, you unlock that door."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Of all the nerve."  
  
For a second Wormon thought she was going to hit him, but she turned and stalked away, leaving a worried Wormon watching her go. He looked up to find Hawkmon hiding in the rafters.  
  
"Has she been like that for long."  
  
"I'm afraid so. She's been building up into a rage over the last week or so."  
  
"Hm. That's just the way Ken used to act. You better keep a close eye on her, she's changing, and I'm afraid it may be for the worse."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
^What was that? Did he lock you out? What right does he have to do that? What right does he have to keep you from anything you want? He's just a pawn. Make him do what you want. Make him give you what you want. And if he doesn't you should punish him. He's yours after all.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ken found Miyako in the dining hall. She stood looking out the window her back stiff. He rested lightly on the edge of the table and stared at her back. She was dressed in the gypsy like outfit he loved so much, the one she had worn the first night after she woke up. Her long hair fell loosely over her bare shoulders, almost concealing them. He unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed her soft skin.soon.  
  
"We need to talk Ken."  
  
"Yes, that's why I came looking for you."  
  
"You're angry with me, I'd like to know why."  
  
She turned from the window and walked over to embrace him, she whispered into his ear, "I'm so tired of waiting Ken."  
  
"I know," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into his embrace.  
  
She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him down for a kiss. He met her lips, then pulled away, "Miya-"  
  
She shoved him back, pushing him onto the table with surprising force. Before he had time to react she was on top of him, catching his mouth in a passionate kiss. His eyes went wide with the shock, but he responded to her kiss, kissing back and letting her tongue explore his mouth.  
  
She finally pulled away to catch her breath; she studied his face, he was breathing hard and beginning to sweat from the heat. He could feel his body beginning to react to her. Her long hair brushed against his cheek as she leaned in for another kiss. There was something different in her expression, something predatory.  
  
Her kiss was tantalizingly slow, as she just brushed against his lips.  
  
"I want you Ken. Right now," her tone was forceful and full of need. Her hands started to move over his body, she slipped one hand up his shirt, sending tingling fingers through his body as she brushed her hands over his muscled stomach.  
  
"Right now? In here?"  
  
He gently tried to pull back, get her to slow down.  
  
"Yes, right now!"  
  
"On the table?" his voice was incredulous and a little amused.  
  
"Shut up Ken!" she captured his mouth again, but it did not last long. With startling deftness he rolled up pulling them both of the table and landing on his feet. She was so startled by the sudden change of events and released him stepping back.  
  
"No," the fire of amusement danced in his deep eyes as he denied her. "I am not going to disgrace myself like a common peasant making out on a table in plain sight of any slave that passes this room. Second of all you are not a harlot, and I do not plan to start treating you like one."  
  
"Fine then," there was a note of finality in her voice as she replied, turning her back to him as she stared out the window again. "I'm not going to wait on you anymore. If you won't give me what I want I'll find someone who can."  
  
"What?" skeptical shock lined his voice.  
  
"It's over, Ken. As the Enchantress I could have any man I want. And I will. I'm leaving Ken, and I'm not going to look back. I'll be gone first thing in the morning!" 


	3. Flashback and Forward

Myotismon: It's about time you got on with this.  
  
Sylvyr: Oh shut up, I've been busy.  
  
Heie: Well, if you hadn't spent so much time chasing boys you would have had more time for your writing. We all know you haven't been keeping your classwork up.  
  
Sylvyr: First off-Heie, when did you become one of my muses? Second I have not been chasing boys, and my schoolwork isn't that behind.  
  
Kaiser: She hasn't been chasing boys, she's too busy bemoaning her poor lovelife.  
  
Sylvyr: Ok, shut up now.  
  
A multitude of voices scattered throughout the galaxy: No!  
  
Kaiser: None of us have ever listened to you before, why should we now.  
  
Myotismon: All of you SHUT UP! I'm finally getting to have a good part in this story so leave the readers to go read it.  
  
Trunks: What are you complaining about? You got your own story.  
  
Myotismon: I had to share it with that stupid little angel-thing.  
  
Yugi: Oh you poor little baby. At least you get a story.  
  
Myotismon: Why you rotten little-who invited you along anyway?  
  
Yugi: None of you business bat-breath.  
  
Myotismon: All right that does it.(Myotismon attacks Yugi who is relatively helpless to defend himself and consequently dies a gruesome death)  
  
Sylvyr:(Looking at the messy leftover of Yugi) Uh-I think I have some clean up to do. Read the story and have fun.  
  
Myotismon: And review, I want to know what you think of my performance.  
  
Sylvyr:(Whispering)I swear, if his head got any more swollen it would explode. Myotismon: I heard that.  
  
Sylvyr: Uh, bye.  
Ken moved with rapid speed and wrapped his arms fiercely around Miyako's slim figure, roughly pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
"What makes you think I'll let you go anywhere?" he asked, tauntingly.  
  
She struggled vainly to escape his iron grasp, "LET ME GO!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't keep me here. If you don't want me for yourself then let me go where I choose. I can find what I need somewhere else."  
  
He smirked as he whispered in her ear, "I never said I didn't want you. I just said that I wouldn't take you here. As for letting you find someone else...let's just say if I ever found out about anyone else he would die. I won't let you have someone else.  
  
"It is true that the Enchantress can have any man she wants, but the Enchantress doesn't really suit you, I have a new idea which I think you will like much better."  
  
"Oh yeah," she sneered, still struggling to get away. "What would that be? Maybe 'personal slave', no wait I know, it would be 'Kaiser's plaything'."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been nearly a month since she had told Ken she was leaving. She stretched lazily and rolled over. Slowly Miyako opened her eyes and glanced around the room before bringing her gaze back to the boy beside her. A man in some ways, and yet a boy in so many others.  
  
He was asleep still, the thin sheet tangled around his muscular body, his naked chest and shoulders revealed where the sheets had slipped off. She licked her lips as she studied him, her eyes moving hungrily over his body. A frown creased her brow momentarily at the sheets hiding him from her, then changed to a playful grin as she took the edge of the sheet and slowly worked it down, revealing his muscular frame.  
  
She brushed a stray lock of hair from his lean face, then gently eased her hand down. She grinned as a look of pleasure crossed his sleeping face; even in his sleep he enjoyed her teasing.  
  
She smiled lazily and stretched out again, she wished she could stay here all day, but she could not. There was much work to be done.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the line of Kaiserin."  
  
His soft response stopped her struggles immediately. She was not entirely certain she had heard his soft words correctly.  
  
"What?" she whispered in shock.  
  
Ken took advantage of her ceased struggles to open a small compartment in the cuff of his glove. An object fell out into his hand and she gasped as he showed it to her.  
  
Lying against the soft leather of his gloves was a small silver ring; it was delicately fashioned, set with a black garnet surrounded by four small diamonds.  
  
"I want you to be my Kaiserin, my queen, my wife."  
  
The last word was a whisper, as if he were afraid it would break if he said it too loud.  
  
Miyako gasped softly as she reached for the ring, "It's beautiful Ken." Her anger was all but forgotten as wonder gently erased all traces of it from her face. She easily slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand, then twisted in his arms so she faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she twined her fingers in his hair, pulling him close for a kiss.  
  
"I would love to Ken."  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako rose from the bed and walked languidly over to the shower, her mind running over the events of that fateful night. Things had turned out far different than she had imagined possible. She turned on the hot water and let it run over her body, remembering all the details of that night.  
  
The ceremony, performed by a Monkmon to whom Ken had promised freedom if it would perform the ceremony. The romantic dinner Ken had had the kitchen prepare. The long, wonderful night that had followed.  
  
Miyako shuddered in delight as her mind ran over those events. Even after a month it was hard to beleive.  
  
Feeling somewhat refreshed she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before crossing the room to look down at her sleeping husband.  
  
She smiled as the word drifted through her mind.she liked that word.husband. It was a much stronger word than lover, it represented a stronger bond.  
  
A slight frown crossed Ken's face and he tossed in his sleep. She placed a hand on his forehead in concern as he began to toss and turn, crying out.  
  
"Ken," she called trying to gently wake him. "Ken."  
  
But there was no response, Ken was lost deep in his nightmare. He began to thrash calling out in fear.  
  
Worriedly Miyako knelt over him, using some of her slight weight to restrain him.  
  
"Ken, Ken honey wake up."  
  
Ken's eyes snapped open and for a minute Miyako thought he could not see her, but he seemed to regain his focus and relaxed.  
  
"Sorry Miya, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I don't remember" Ken closed his eyes and shook his head as if to shake the feeling off. "Certainly nothing as good as what I'm waking up to."  
  
Miyako laughed as his gaze traveled over her. He pulled her up to straddle his bare waist, still looking over her.  
  
"Definitely not as good as what I wake up to," he repeated, reaching up to pull away the towel.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ugh", Ladydevimon turned from the screen in disgust. "Is that how your plan was supposed to work?"  
  
Myotismon sneered angrily at the two teenagers on the screen.  
  
"No, I don't understand. They should be at each other's throats by now. I don't know how many times I watched it happen in the real world. Instead of bringing out their animosity and distrust for each other, they seem to be drawing closer together. They haven't lost respect for each other at all, which was a big influence in all the couples I observed in the real world. And the power of their crests is beginning to take a hold on them.  
  
"Of course, I didn't intend for them to marry either. That was an unexpected twist my little pet threw in. I suppose it could be causing some of these complications."  
  
"Well, you'd better figure out a way to fix it," demanded Ladydevimon.  
  
"Don't order me around," Myotismon snarled at her.  
  
"It's your plan and your problem; you have to figure out how to fix it."  
  
Myotismon stalked angrily from the room, leaving Ladydevimon to turn back to the monitors.  
  
"They do put on a good show though." she commented, her gaze returning to the screen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako snuggled up to Ken and waited for her breathing to return to normal. He watched her through half lidded eyes with a soft smile. She listened to his heart strongly beating in his chest, her violet hair tickling his flesh.  
  
She sat up enough to look deep into his eyes, "Ken, can I ask you a question."  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied lazily, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Who is Sam?"  
  
A dark cloud seemed to pass over his face and he sat up suddenly, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"How do you know about Sam?"  
  
"In your nightmare you were calling out for him, begging him not to go. If you don't want to talk about it that's ok."  
  
"No, I think I can tell you," Ken paused and took a deep breath. "Sam was my older brother. He was an absolute genius. He could do anything. And no matter what I tried to do, he had already done it or he did it too and did a better job."  
  
'So that's who he had to compete against,' thought Miyako, remembering an earlier conversation.  
  
"I hated Sam. Not only could he do everything better, but he rubbed it in my face all the time too. Mom and Dad liked him more than me and he always got all the attention.  
  
"One day after we'd had a really big fight and he'd hit me, I wished that he would go away and leave me alone so Mom and Dad would notice me too."  
  
Ken paused again and closed his eyes against the old pain, "The next day Sam got hit by a car. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't really wanted him to die. I didn't."  
  
Ken's voice almost broke and Miyako gently wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. He leaned his head into her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Ken. Everybody says things they don't mean. You didn't mean for Sam to die. It was an accident."  
  
"But I wished for him to go away," the desperation in Ken's voice nearly broke her heart.  
  
"I know, it's alright. It's not your fault."  
  
Ken started to cry, sobbing softly into her shoulder as she held him.  
  
'How long has he needed this?' Miyako wondered. 'To have someone listen to him and just let him cry. He's been carrying this pain around for so long, maybe now he will be able to heal.'  
  
She could not have said afterwards how long they sat together like that, her arms wrapped around him as he sobbed into her shoulder. Eventually his tears stopped and he sat up, pushing her back a little.  
  
"Sorry about that," he stated gruffly. "The stress must be getting to me."  
  
With that he rose from the bed and headed for the shower.  
  
Miyako smiled at his departing form, seeing right through his lame attempt to brush off his emotional display and recognizing his need to keep up face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"ROSETTA STONE!"  
  
"Go get em Nefertimon," cheered Kari from a safe place on the ground. Even though she could not see, the others had finally allowed her to accompany them on their battles in the digital world, provided that she promised to find a safe place where she could be out of the way of stray fire.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" she heard Flamedramon's attack whistle past and the subsequent cry of the opponent it had struck. They were battling the Kaiser's slaves in an attempt to free another section.  
  
Things seemed to be going well, but Kari suddenly picked up the sound of buzzing insect wings over the sound of battle.  
  
"Sora, what's that sound?"  
  
"What sound?" asked Sora, who had been standing near to guide her if they had to run.  
  
"It sounds like a big bug."  
  
"It couldn't be." glancing upward Sora caught sight of Stingmon floating over the battle, just as the sound of the Kaiser's laughter reached their ears. ".it should be impossible."  
  
"It's Stingmon isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Kari, somehow Stingmon is able to stay in his champion form even though there is a dark spire in this area."  
  
"Digi-fools, did you really think you could defeat me? I always win, haven't you learned that yet."  
  
He laughed again and this time soft feminine laughter drifted down with his. Sora realized suddenly that someone else was with him.  
  
Apparently Davis had also noticed because he yelled at the Kaiser; "Have you got your Enchantress with you again Kaiser? She didn't do you a lot of good last time we battled-when you betrayed us!"  
  
The Kaiser laughed almost pleasantly, "This is my Kaiserin. And I did not betray you.I purposely deceived you."  
  
"Kaiserin," murmured TK. "Does that mean what I think it does?"  
  
"His wife!" squeaked Kari in surprise.  
  
"Well, that's just great." stated Matt. "Now we have to deal with two of them again."  
  
"I wonder who was foolish enough to marry someone as evil as him?" said Iori.  
  
"And you digi-fools have fallen into our trap," announced the Kaiserin airily.  
  
An army of enslaved digimon suddenly appeared out of the trees surrounding the digidestined. There were a large number of Bakamon and Snimon and a few Kagumon.  
  
Matt swore under his breath.  
  
"Matt!" reprimanded Sora.  
  
"Let's get to work," stated Davis, at the same time that his partner announced his first attack and dashed towards a Kagumon.  
  
"It seems that Davis and Flamedramon have the right idea," Nefertimon commented to Pegasusmon before dropping through the air to join the fight.  
  
"I suppose it was too much to hope that maybe he'd just retire and drop out of the digital world," Pegasusmon said to no one in particular as he too dipped to help fight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako and Ken entered their control room together laughing merrily about the battle. Their slaves had fought hard before being brought down by the digidestined.  
  
"We lost a control spire today, but the game was worth it, and we can get it back tomorrow."  
  
'The game! I forgot that he doesn't know. Should I tell him that this is real?'  
  
"Miyako, what's wrong?"  
  
Without realizing it Miyako had frozen in her tracks at the word game. She looked at Ken, standing beside the console with Wormon on his arm.  
  
'It's not fair; I should have told him long ago.'  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, I should have told you long ago."  
  
Confusion crossed his face, "What is it?"  
  
"The digital world.it's not.it's."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"It's-"  
  
"What the girl is trying to tell you, is that the digital world is no game. It's just as real as you are" snarled a malicious voice from the shadows.  
  
Ken whirled in the direction of the voice, whip at ready, as a tall dark figure stepped out of the darkness. 


	4. Origins

Kaiser: (jaw drops open) I don't believe it. It's impossible, this almost comes close to being good. Look at the mental torture.  
  
Sylvyr: Just shut up.  
  
Kaiser: Why, I'm having fun, with this.  
  
Myotismon: She seems to have finally been influenced by us.  
  
Sylvyr: I think I may have to up the rating.  
  
Both: WHAT?  
  
Sylvyr: Come on guys, this stuff isn't pg-13 anymore, and this will probably be the only chapter like this.  
  
Kaiser: Darn!  
  
Yugi: Why don't you guys just leave her alone. I think her work is fine.  
  
Myotismon: Didn't we kill you last time?  
  
Yugi: I'm back.  
  
Myotismon: Little pest. So when do I get to turn on Ladydevimon and kill her.  
  
Ladydevimon (who nobody knew was there): What! You two timing no good...*&^%^((^%$^&**(()(()*&%$....  
  
Yugi(five minutes later, holding hands over ears): Would you just shut up already?  
  
Ladydevimon(glaring menacingly at him): What was that?  
  
Yugi: Uh?  
  
(Too late Yugi)  
  
Sylvyr: I'll go get the mop.  
  
Ryoko: Aren't you forgetting something  
  
Sylvyr: Not you too!  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, me too.  
  
Sylvyr: I don't own Digimon, Yugi-oh, Tenchi Muyo or anyone else who pops in. Can I get the mop now?  
  
Vash: Haven't you forgotten something. I believe you were going to answer some reviews.  
  
Sylvyr: How do I keep getting more muses?  
  
Seshomaru: You expect us to know?  
  
Sylvyr: I give up. Some words for my readers:  
  
Kimi-get out from under that rock  
  
CoolDude-thanks  
  
LoveSovereign-many things for you 1) I don't do magic 2) At the beginning of Bad, Bad Miyako I believe I listed their ages as 15, somewhere between 4 and 6 months have elapsed since then so one or both of them are now 16 3) Revenge-Poor Kari, she's been captured, mentally manipulated into believing her friends were enslaved, beaten, chased around by crazed digital copies of two of her best friends, tricked into believing that she had seen her brother murdered, turned into a temporary vassal of evil, and indefinitely blinded. There wasn't much left but to have her raped and murdered and I didn't want to take my story there. If you have any recommendations for the next time I right a revenge fic please let me know, the best advice I got was to do something to hurt her family. 4) here's the update 5) I have no idea, it just comes to me  
  
Rockie-thanks for all your reviews, I hope you keep enjoying my stuff  
  
Scerenity-I'm glad you like my work, it's good to know people enjoy all the effort I put into this stuff.  
  
Devlin-thanx  
  
Ken's luver- Thanks Nic for all your support, I always look forward to your reviews because I know there will always be one. I'm glad you think so highly of my work. Keep dancing, and singing, and reading and everything else that makes you feel alive.  
  
Rose Silverstein-Another long time reader. Thanks for sticking with me so long, and for putting my stuff on your site (check it out, its called the Kaiyako Empire, she has a link on her author page). I hadn't really thought about adding Arukenimon, I wonder if I could find a way to fit her in, that would be a good twist.  
  
Saki-now really, that would be telling. You'll just have to read it and find out.  
  
Kaiser:Are you through with all the mush yet.  
  
Sylvyr:Just shut up already. Myotismon: Everybody read the story and see my great part.  
  
Kaiser: Could you be any more conceited (the two of them begin fighting in the background)  
  
Sylvyr: I don't own Inuyasha or Trigun either.  
  
Origins  
  
"Who are you?" Ken demanded angrily. "How dare you enter our base uninvited!"  
  
The creature before them was obviously a digimon. His tall form was wrapped in grey silks marked by black bat insignia. Blue eyes peered through a black mask. His bright blonde hair hung rakishly down over his pale grey skin. He had shiny black knee-high boots and a black cape lined on the inside by bright maroon. His lips were the same maroon color but it was his sharp teeth that truly captured attention.  
  
"I am Myotismon," he replied airily.  
  
"You're who?" asked Ken. Miyako put her hand on his arm to restrain him.  
  
"I've heard of him," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Indeed, I imagine she has, go ahead tell him about the great Myotismon," the vampire-type waved his hand permissively at the young woman.  
  
"He was one of the enemies the original digidestined fought. He was definitely one of the most difficult enemies they ever faced and one of the only two masters to reach the real world. It took two mega-digimon to bring him down."  
  
"And even that was not successful," Myotismon finished with a flourish of his slender hand.  
  
"So what are you here for? Did you decide to hitch your wagon to a star in hopes of going someplace?" mocked the Kaiser.  
  
"You should really stop acting so tough now 'little boy blue'", Ladydevimon stepped out of the shadows to stand by Myotismon; Miyako drew a sharp breath of recognition as she recognized the female digimon. "We both know exactly how little threat you actually pose."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
The kaiser lunged at the two ultimates lashing out with his whip. Ladydevimon effortlessly caught the flying end of the whip and pulled it from his hands as Myotismon appeared behind him and sent him flying across the room until he slammed into a wall.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Miyako tried to run to help him but Ladydevimon grabbed her arms and held her back.  
  
"You pathetic humans! Do you actually think you stand a chance against us!" laughed Myotismon with a sneer. "You two are caught in something that's far beyond your comprehension." The Kaiser pushed himself onto his hands and knees with a groan. He raised one hand to his head before trying to sit up.  
  
"Ken! Ken are you all right?" Miyako tried vainly to pull away from Ladydevimon.  
  
"Well, aren't you just the concerned little wife," mocked Ladydevimon giving her a savage shake. "Just sit tight 'little housewife'."  
  
"Well you obviously want something, so let's get down to business and be done with it," stated the emperor shaking his head to clear it.  
  
"Always straight to the point, aren't you little emperor boy, then let's get down to it. I created you."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed the kaiser angrily, "What do you mean?"  
  
"All the power that you have came from me. I gave it all to you, and since your not using it properly, I am going to take it back."  
  
"What....you're insane!" sputtered Ken.  
  
"Not at all. Watch and learn."  
  
In a single stride Myotismon had crossed the room and stood menacingly over the Kaiser. He grasped him by the shoulder his sharp claws drawing blood. Ken glared angrily up at him. Myotismon raised his other hand until it was an inch away from the skin on the back of Ken's neck; his hand began to glow a dark maroon color. Ken began to squirm trying to get out of his grasp then gave a startled cry as something burst from his skin and flew into Myotismon's hand. Ken collapsed and Myotismon tossed him to the floor with a look of disgust.  
  
"Ken! Monster! What have you done to him?" Miyako demanded angrily.  
  
"Simply taken what's mine. He should survive the process," Myotismon replied coldly opening his palm to reveal to her the black object in his hand.  
  
"Wh-what is that thing?"  
  
"It's a dark spore. It feeds off of negative emotions and generates dark power in exchange. It made Ken the perfect Kaiser, his hate and fear, his distrust fed it wonderfully and the dark energy it gave him made him nearly invincible. I had hoped that by using you, with your desire to die, that I might have another perfect tool," stated Myotismon, running a claw over her cheek, she stared past him to her husband, blood ran from the injury on his neck to the floor creating a small pool.  
  
"But you two countered each other. Every time I turned around you were creating positive influences over each other. Your love brought out his kindness, and his kindness brought out your love. It was disgusting." His hand circled to the back of her neck. "So I'm going to start over. And I'll do it right this time."  
  
Miyako screamed as the pain flowered in her neck and the last thing her bleary vision saw was Myotismon's leering in her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where am I?" Ken asked, sitting up slowly. His neck ached and when he reached up to rub it his hand came away bloody. "What happened?"  
  
He turned his head slowly taking in the small dark room, the barred door at the other end made it apparent that he was trapped in his own dungeon. Curled tightly into a ball in a nearby corner was Miyako, fresh blood still oozing from the wound on her neck.  
  
"Miya!"  
  
Ken stood to go to her but nearly fell again from the wave of dizziness which hit him. He braced an arm against the wall to steady himself and worked his way across the room. He dropped to his knees next to Miyako who was still unconscious.  
  
"Miya, are you alright? Please wake up."  
  
He shook her lightly and she moaned and tried to roll over. She slowly opened her violet eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Uhg....I think so."  
  
Ken steadied her as she tried to sit up and helped her lean against the wall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Miyako quickly related to him everything that had happened in the control room while he was unconscious. He nodded his head as he listened, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Wormon once told me that my crest was the crest of Kindness. I guess our crests interacted and interfered with the dark spores."  
  
"That's a pretty good way of putting it, 'little emperor'". The dungeon door swung open with a clang and Myotismon and Ladydevimon strode into the small room.  
  
"What do you want from us now?" challenged Ken.  
  
"Rather simple really, one of you will become my slave."  
  
"And what makes you think we'd be willing to do that?"  
  
"As far as willing goes, you don't really have a choice. Well the girl doesn't anyway. I have combined the two dark spores into a new more powerful spore. I will plant it into one of you to become my new 'emperor'. However, the spore is so powerful it will kill the person it is planted in. All that will be left is the desire to serve me, all personality and will," the vampire shrugged. "Will be destroyed."  
  
"So how do you plan to choose?"  
  
"I'm not going to actually. I'm going to let you do that. You see, you had a spore in you for so long, that now that you've revoked its influence, another one cannot take hold of you. The only way a dark spore could control you, is if you willingly submitted and surrendered your will to it. Little Miyako on the other hand," Myotismon drew out the silence for a dreadful moment. "Is not quite so powerful.  
  
"So, I will leave the decision in your hands. Will you submit quietly, or will I take your little wife?"  
  
"Ken, no! You can't." Miyako tried to reach for him but he stood to face Myotismon.  
  
"Do you promise you will release her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me, on a blood oath, that you will let her go, and I won't fight you anymore."  
  
Myotismon smiled wickedly, "Very well, I rather guessed you would choose this way, after all, you are the Child of Kindness. But not anymore, from now on you will be the Child of Darkness."  
  
Ken turned swiftly and knelt next to Miyako, gently cupping her face in his hands, "I love you too much to let him have you anymore. Take care of yourself and do whatever you must."  
  
He kissed her gently before Myotismon grabbed him and tossed him away. He pushed himself to his feet and faced Myotismon.  
  
"Are you ready, now?"  
  
"Yes,! I must be" resolve was written across his face.  
  
"Good, all your sappiness was making me sick."  
  
Myotismon held out his hand and released the new dark spore. It floated out of his hand and flew towards Ken, floating in a circle around him a few times, as if inspecting him, before it hurled itself faster than the eye could follow into the back of his neck. He jerked in pain and lurched forward, stumbling to his hands and knees. Pain flashed through his eyes for just a moment, slowly he raised his face to look at Miyako. He mouthed the words 'I love you' in her direction, then it was over.  
  
He rose effortlessly to his feet. Miyako stared in horror at his eyes. All the blue had vanished from them, they were a cold and lifeless black. He stared coldly down at her. A wave of digital configuration washed over him rising from his feet and changing his outfit as it went. All the blue in his clothing turned black, the white changed to silver and the yellow faded to grey. The cape and goggles dissolved into nothingness and his hair lost the spikes and fell flat against his face.  
  
Miyako flinched away from his horrible stare.  
  
"Release her and her pathetic partner," commanded Myotismon.  
  
"Why are you releasing her?" questioned Ladydevimon.  
  
"He made me swear a blood oath, no vampire type can deny a blood oath. It was worth it, he will be far more powerful than she could ever be, the fact that he surrendered his will rather than having it taken from him will only heighten the effect."  
  
"I see," Ladydevimon smirked. "I want to prove to her just how complete our control over him is."  
  
"Be my guest, we wouldn't want her hanging about in hopes of saving him now would we?"  
  
"Kiss her."  
  
The Kaiser knelt and kissed Miyako fiercely, bruising her mouth. She struggled to back away.  
  
"Release her."  
  
He let her go so suddenly that she slammed her head against the wall.  
  
"Come here."  
  
The Kaiser strode to Ladydevimon. She took her hand and ran it through his hair, pulling his face to hers, she kissed him slowly, then pushed his face down to the cut in her shirt commanding him to lick it.  
  
Miyako turned her head away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Enough!" commanded Myotismon. "One last test. Bring her to me."  
  
The Kaiser strode to Miyako and dragged her to Myotismon, forcing her to stand.  
  
"Open her shirt."  
  
The Kaiser's hands were cold as he did as he was commanded, emotionlessly baring Miyako's body to Myotismon.  
  
"Restrain her."  
  
The Kaiser grabbed her arms crushingly and held them back behind her. Myotismon reached out and ran his hand down her chest sending cold chills down her spine. He traced his clawed finger down her stomach and circled it once around her navel, then knelt and ran his tongue roughly over the same spot.  
  
"You see, he belongs completely to us. Nothing you do could ever save him now," Miyako dropped to her knees sobbing as the Kaiser released his grip on her arms. "Take her and her digimon outside the base and dump them off."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wormon paced worriedly around the tiny cell he had to himself. What was going on out there, were they hurting his Ken, his beloved master?  
  
The door opened with a whoosh. He backed away, fear making him stiff. The man standing in the doorway looked like Ken, but his soft blue eyes were gone, and cold nothingness emanated from him.  
  
"Wh-what have they done to you?"  
  
"I'm not the same anymore. I'm perfect now."  
  
Wormon tried to back away as the Kaiser raised his black digivice, a violent wave of energy burst from the screen and enveloped Wormon, as the world turned black.  
  
Kurama: Well Heie wasn't that a nice read?  
  
Heie: I suppose so. What is that little button down there for?  
  
Bouton: (Looks at bottom of screen) That? That's the review button. After people read the story they are supposed to push that button and write a review so the author knows what they think. Unfortunately many rude people don't push the button. I think it is most inconsiderate, don't you?  
  
Sylvyr: WOULD ALL YOU CRAZY CARTOON PEOPLE GET OFF MY COMPUTER!? It's 4 in the morning and I want to put this up and go to bed. Sheesh, what's it take to get a little sleep. And by the way, I don't own Yu-Yu- Hakusho either. Crazy cartoons! Go home already! 


	5. New Plans

Kaiser: Boring.  
  
Sylvyr: Please shut up.  
  
Kaiser: Oh come on. This has to be the most boring chapter you've ever written.  
  
Sylvyr: Hmph! Well thanks a lot. I'm sorry but I just don't see any way around it. Boring though it may be this chapter is necessary. And I still managed to fit in a little cliffhanger.  
  
Kaiser: Well it doesn't redeem this chapter.  
  
Sylvyr: Well, I already have a good start on the next chapter so lay off. And it will get good quickly.  
  
Kaiser: Sure.  
  
Vegeta: Would you quit your endless bickering please.  
  
Kaiser: Oh sure. Just cuz you're a big mean saiyain you get to boss everyone else around.  
  
Vegeta: Of course.  
  
Yugi: Why are you guys always picking on poor Sylvyr. I think her writing is very good.  
  
Vegeta: You should be quiet. You're displaying your lack of good taste.  
  
Yugi: Well that's not very nice.  
  
Vegeta: Well whoever said I wanted to be nice. I'll show you nice.  
  
Sylvyr: Vegeta wait, please don't.  
  
(Vegeta blasts Yugi to little bits)  
  
Sylvyr: Darn it all Vegeta. Now I've got to clean up that mess.  
  
Vegeta: Oops! Sorry. (Grins big evil grin that does not look the least bit sorry)  
  
Sylvyr: I don't own DBZ, Yugi-oh, or Digimon. Go read the story before they destroy something else, please. Oh, before I forget, I got a review from an anonymous reviewer saying that the dark spore was planted by Milleniumon. Can somebody enlighten me about this? I watched the American run edition and I don't think Milleniumon was ever in it. In the version run in America Myotismon was the one who controlled the dark spore. Was Milleniumon from the manga, the Japanese cartoon or was he in the American version and I just missed it. I am blonde so it could easily have happened. If it was in the American version can someone please give me the name of the episode where he appeared so I can go find it. Thanks.  
  
New Plans  
  
Hawkmon fluttered worriedly above Miyako's head as she stumbled through the woods of the digital world, unseen terror driving her on. Images flashed repeatedly before her minds eye of the nightmare she had just escaped.  
  
"Oh Ken," she sobbed miserably as she ran. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
She had been running ever since her release several hours before, never quite stopping despite her exhaustion, hoping to outrun the images in her head.  
  
Her release had perhaps been the worst moment of all. When the Kaiser had come to her cell with that dark insect digimon. All it's flesh was black, and it was covered in a dark metal armor. It's long dragonfly wings were laced in a wicked design of black veins and it's dark eyes, hooded by its armor seemed to seep with malice.  
  
"Wh-what is that," she had questioned for she had never before seen the digimon at his side, noticing in the same moment that it was not wearing a control ring.  
  
"This beauty? This is my new partner," sneered the Kaiser. "Meet Metalstingmon."  
  
Metalstingmon? Miyako's mind raced, remembering the tales Tai and the others had told about Skullgreymon, the evil form of Greymon. Is this Wormon's dark digivolution? Is that horrible creature the kind and gentle Wormon?  
  
The transformation of Wormon had been the last straw and the horror had enveloped her mind. She did not remember being thrown from the base. She only knew that now she could run, and run she did.  
  
"If I had only told you the truth, that this was all real. We would have stopped. None of this would have happened."  
  
She continued to run, unable to escape her own torturous accusations.  
  
Poor Miyako, thought Hawkmon. There is no way of knowing what would have happened. My poor partner is torturing herself to death.  
  
He had tried to talk with her, but her eyes were glazed and he knew she could not hear him.  
  
Miyako stumbled and fell into a deep pit. Unable to rise she sank soundlessly into oblivion. Hawkmon drifted down to sit next to her.  
  
Perhaps when she wakes she will be more reasonable, he thought, curling into a ball against her side. He too quickly gave in to exhaustion and slept.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This plan is perfect," exclaimed Ladydevimon happily as she monitored the computer screens. Fifteen sections had turned black over the course of the last hour. "He is conquering the digital world at an extraordinary rate!"  
  
"Yes, but he has met no opposition from those meddling digidestined yet. It is not wise to underestimate them," warned Myotismon.  
  
"I know, I've had my own battles with them, however brief they might have been," sulked Ladydevimon.  
  
"We'll just wait and see how things go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Izzy sat in the computer room of the digidestined's newly built Central Station. After seeing the way the Kaiser and the Enchantress had been able to focus their efforts from a central base, the digidestined had decided that it would be worth their time to build a base of their own. With the help of the free digimon they had built a new base not far from the shattered remains of the Enchantress' base, which they had raided for some of their supplies.  
  
Izzy was watching the computer screens worriedly as another segment turned black, indicating a section under the Kaiser's control.  
  
"This does not look good," he muttered to himself. "The Kaiser is moving at a monumental rate. At his current speed I estimate he could take over all the known areas of the digital world in about a week. I'd better e-mail the others."  
  
As he began typing rapidly Kari walked in using her cane to guide her around obstacles. Gatomon sat worriedly on her shoulder but resisted the urge to complain, she was beginning to get used to Kari being a little less dependant in spite of her blindness.  
  
"What's going on Izzy?"  
  
"Ken is taking over new sections faster than ever before. If we don't do something soon it may be too late."  
  
Kari listened in silence to the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. I'm telling the others to try and set up a perimeter line to keep his forces from advancing. I think I might have a way to rig up a signal that would jam his control spires and free his slaves in a particular area, as well as keep them from advancing, but I need some time."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Not really, except pray that we have enough time."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
White hazy light surrounded Miyako. Nothing seemed to make much sense. Jumbled voices that she did not quite recognize floated around her.  
  
".all right?"  
  
".I can't tell for sure..."  
  
"Thought they were dead."  
  
The disembodied voices floated eerily around her.  
  
".All did."  
  
".Don't understand..."  
  
".Figure it out later, right now."  
  
".Get to safety."  
  
Miyako quit paying attention to the voices and drifted off on the white clouds that surrounded her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I think I have a solution to the problem of the control spires," announced Izzy.  
  
"Thank goodness Izzy," replied Sora. "We could all use some encouragement."  
  
With the exception of TK, Daisuke, and Jyo, who were in the medical center, and Mimi, who was still in America, all the digidestined were gathered around a long oval table to discuss the latest threat from the Kaiser. Except for Kari and Izzy, who had remained at Central Station all the digidestined were battered and worn. Matt had several burns on his shirt and Sora sported a large bruise on her arm, from the battles they had fought earlier in the day. Matt and Sora had both had close encounters with the Kaiser and come out the worse for it. The exhausted digimon were resting in a nearby room.  
  
"So what's the plan Izzy?"  
  
"Take a look at this."  
  
Izzy pressed a button on the small remote he carried and a thin screen lowered from the ceiling, descending until it was about a foot above the center of the table. Izzy pressed another button and an image appeared on the screen, displaying on both sides of the screen so that everyone could see it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari. Gatomon leaped from her lap onto the table to more closely examine the image.  
  
"I don't know Kari. It kind of looks like those dish things people put on their houses to get tv."  
  
Izzy chuckled a little as he explained, "That's very close to what it is Gatomon. The way those dishes work is that the tv stations broadcast a signal to a satellite and the satellite relays the signal to the dishes, which are receivers, and the dish then plugs into the tv and you get to see your programs.  
  
"Now, I've been studying the control spires and I've managed to find the signal wave Ken uses to transmit to them. I believe I can send a signal from this location that would scramble the transmissions between Ken's spires."  
  
"OK, so why haven't you done it yet?" demanded Tai.  
  
"It wouldn't do us any good yet Tai, we have to set up something to catch the signal and broadcast it locally in each area. That's what these are for," Izzy pointed to the screen, which still displayed the dish like receiver nestled in the trees. "We'll have to enter each area in person and set up a receiver dish. Once it is set up it has to be configured to the right channel, but once it picks up my signal it should counter the effects of the dark spires. Your partners should then be able to digivolve to their champion levels and take out the spires. If we can hide the receivers well enough it may take Ken a while to figure out why his spires quit working.  
  
"I might even be able to make a smaller transmitter that you could carry with you. It wouldn't work on a whole section, but it would interfere with the signal enough that you could free individual digimon from their control rings, as long as they are in range of course."  
  
"That sounds great Izzy. I'm glad you figured something out. I knew you would," enthused Kari.  
  
"It sounds like a lot of work," Tai grumbled.  
  
"Well, Tai, no one ever said it would be easy being a digidestined," reminded Matt.  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Despite their exhaustion everyone laughed.  
  
"I've contacted the workers in Metal City with the designs. They should have everything ready for us to set up the first receiver by noon tomorrow. I figured we could start with the perimeter areas you guys set up today, so we can keep Ken from advancing any further and then we can start advancing into Ken's territory once we have a good boundary set up."  
  
"Great thinking Izzy," exclaimed Sora. "As usual your planning is exceptional."  
  
Everyone agreed heartily.  
  
Izzy blushed slightly, "Thanks you guys. If this plan works the results will be absolutely prodigious."  
  
"Oh man," grumbled Matt.  
  
"I told you," laughed Tai. "Now pay up, ten digidolloars."  
  
Izzy glanced at the two in confusion, "I don't get it."  
  
Kari tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter, "I think they had a bet going; on whether or not you could get through the whole meeting without saying that word."  
  
"What word."  
  
"Prodigious. You're the only person we've ever heard actually use that word."  
  
"You guys!"  
  
Izzy's protest was drowned by the wave of laughter from the others.  
  
"Hmph. Just because I have a more advanced vocabulary doesn't mean you guys have to persecute me."  
  
"Persecute you?!" Matt managed to gasp out.  
  
Izzy raised his hands in surrender, "You guys are hopeless. Absolutely and totally hopeless."  
  
"We're sorry Izzy," Kari said, trying once again to contain her laughter. "We really can't help it. You know we wouldn't tease you so if we didn't love you."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Izzy replied, but he was smiling.  
  
"What'd I miss? What's so funny?" asked Daisuke, from the doorway.  
  
"Oh never mind Daisuke. It would take to long to explain," replied Matt, as everyone burst into laughter again.  
  
Daisuke glanced around the room in confusion.  
  
"OK, guys?"  
  
"We'd better head home and rest up, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
Tai laughed and threw an arm over his shoulder, "Com'on Daisuke, we'll explain it on the way home."  
  
"OK, but."  
  
"No 'buts' Daisuke. Come on. Let's go home."  
  
"But Tai, TK and I found Miyako and Hawkmon!"  
  
Heie: You know, I quite agree with the Kaiser. This chapter was rather boring.  
  
Kurama: Yes, but perhaps it was necessary.  
  
Heie: If you say so.  
  
Kurama: If you would be so kind, please click the little button and leave a review. Sylvyr is always so much more kind when she gets lots of reviews, especially nice reviews.  
  
Heie: Yes, sometimes when she doesn't get enough reviews she forgets to feed us.  
  
Sylvyr(appearing with a mop and bucket and looking quite disheveled) would you to go home already so I can get some sleep. Not to mention all the people who are still on the internet at three in the morning instead of in bed.  
  
Heie: Well you're still up, and on the internet.  
  
Sylvyy: Shut up already. I don't own Yu-yu-hakusho either. 


	6. Twisted History

Kaiser: Twisted History, what kind of a title is that?  
  
Sylvyr: The only one I could think of. I've been busy with my new story.  
  
Kaiser: Sure. You're starting another of these ********** stories. ****** language moderator.  
  
Sylvyr: Yes, and sorry.  
  
Kaiser: No you're not.  
  
Yugi: Well, if you'd just quit swearing you wouldn't have a problem.  
  
Kaiser: (This statement was all stars)  
  
Yugi: See my point.  
  
Kaiser(pulls out whip): No, wanna see mine.  
  
Yugi(glancing warily at him): Nope  
  
Kaiser: Too bad  
  
Sylvyr(shaking head and ducking bloodspray): Not again. I need to move to a better neighborhood, and leave them behind. I might get to sleep once in a while. I'll say it before the Kaiser says I've forgotten, I don't own Digimon or Yugi-oh. Enjoy. ^.~  
  
Twisted History  
  
"When I woke up I was in Li's house. He'd found me out on that rock in the middle of nowhere and saved my life."  
  
"Who is Li?" asked Kari.  
  
"Li is kind of a digidestined. He couldn't stand living at home anymore so he ran away and built a home in the digital world, he'd been living here ever since."  
  
Miyako watched Kari carefully to see if she was buying her story. She had awakened in the middle of the night and found herself in the infirmary of the digidestined's new base. She had spent a good portion of the night concocting a good story to explain why she had disappeared. Hopefully none of them would figure out the truth. Kari certainly seemed to believe her. She seemed to be hanging eagerly to every word.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I was really depressed and he took care of me. I didn't want to come back and fight anymore and I allowed myself to forget about the battle here. Eventually we fell in love." as she spoke Miyako fingered the ring on her finger.  
  
"But it couldn't last. The Kaiser found the little glen where Li and I lived, he destroyed everything. Li is.I think Li is dead." Miyako found it hard to hold back her tears, even though the story was not the entire truth, if she looked at it the right way, it wasn't a lie. Li was Ken's middle name, and Myotismon had said that Ken was dead, even if his body still lived.  
  
"Oh, Miyako. I'm so sorry," the sorrow in Kari's voice was sincere.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice carefully guarded. It would not do to let on that she already knew what had happened to Kari.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my eyes. For a while the Kaiser had a partner. Apparently she knew me from school or something because she had a real vendetta against me. She seemed to think that I used guys and threw them away or something. Anyway she was trying to get revenge on me and I somehow accessed a really evil power. One of the side effects of using that power was that it blinded me."  
  
"I'm sorry she did that to you."  
  
"She didn't do it to me. I did it to myself. I allowed myself to hate her so much that I stopped being the Child of Light. For that short period of time I was the Child of Darkness and it was terrifying. I hope I never allow myself to hate that purely again."  
  
"I see." but Miyako did not see at all.  
  
She stood slowly, trying to push herself off the bed. She got three steps before the nausea hit her. With a moan she dropped to her knees trying to control her stomach. Images of the terrors she had seen at the Kaiser's base resurfaced in her memory.  
  
"Miyako! Miyako what's wrong?" asked Kari.  
  
"Sick." she managed to mutter.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kari knelt next to Miyako holding a bedpan in front of her face. Miyako allowed herself to lose control and spewed the little breakfast she had managed to eat back out. When she was finished Kari helped sponge her face clean with a cool cloth.  
  
"You better take it easy for a few days Miyako. You've been through a lot the last few days. It will probably take your body a few days to cope with the stress."  
  
"Sure. Thanks Kari."  
  
"No problem. That's what friends are for," Kari's warm smile lit up her sightless eyes. She helped Miyako climb to her feet and crawl back into bed. She patted Miyako's hand as she prepared to leave. "Get some rest now."  
  
Miyako felt a slight pang of guilt as she watched Kari leave the room, she turned and smiled at Miyako before she closed the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari smiled at Miyako as she closed the door. She nearly walked into Tai before she realized he was there.  
  
"Well, how is she?"  
  
"She seems to be alright. That night she tried to kill herself she was rescued by another digidestined we've never met. They lived together in some remote place until the Kaiser found them and destroyed their home."  
  
"That's terrible. What about the other digidestined?"  
  
"She's not sure but she thinks he is dead."  
  
"Hmmm. I guess there's nothing we can do then," Tai took Kari's elbow and gently guided her down the hall.  
  
"Tai, if he's still alive could we rescue him?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"I think they were married."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Miyako is wearing a ring on her wedding finger. I can't be sure of course, but she told me they fell in love. If she lost her husband to the Kaiser, oh that would be so terrible."  
  
"I never would have imagined.that one of us would be married so young."  
  
"Whatever Miyako has been through it must have been terrible."  
  
"No kidding. We'll do what we can to help her."  
  
There was a whoosh as the electronic doors slid open and they entered one of the main corridors. Kari was pleased with herself for being able to keep track of where they were going.  
  
"How is Izzy's work on the transmitters coming?" Kari asked.  
  
"He says that everything is right on schedule. He'll have the transmitter and signal ready by the time Matt and the others have the receivers set up in their sections."  
  
"Wonderful. Will it work?"  
  
"Don't Izzy's plans usually work?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari chuckled. "Usually."  
  
There was an electronic beep as Tai pushed a button and another set of doors opened to the left. The recreation/lunch room.  
  
"Hungry again Tai?"  
  
"Yep, I'm a growing boy."  
  
Kari laughed.  
  
"He's not the only one," quipped a cheerful voice in the direction of the tables.  
  
"Hi Daisuke!"  
  
"Hi Kari," in her minds eye, Kari could see the giant grin that sang in his voice. It had surprised her somewhat that her blindness had not in the slightest way affected Daisuke's fierce crush on her.  
  
"Is anyone else here?"  
  
"Iori and TS," replied Daisuke before either of the other two could respond.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari chirped.  
  
"Hi Kari," the boys voices mingled in unison.  
  
"How is Miyako?" added Iori with concern.  
  
"Well, she's awake, but she's been through a lot the last few months."  
  
"Why didn't she come back to us?" asked Diasuke.  
  
Kari quickly relayed what she had learned from Miyako as well as her suspicions about her relationship with Li.  
  
"Whoa! You think they were married!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Can I go see her?" asked Iori quietly.  
  
"She still needs to rest a lot, but I bet if you dropped in for a little bit it would be all right."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will."  
  
"It will have to wait, Iori," stated Izzy from the doorway. "I need you guys to get the signal relays set up now."  
  
"Right," exclaimed Daisuke, rising from the table.  
  
Within moment Kari was left alone contemplating the events of the day. Although they allowed her to return to the digital world the others would not allow her to fight, which was understandable and she did not complain. Eventually Gatomon came and found her, standing next to the window staring blankly ahead, lost in thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Myotismon sat in the shadows behind the Kaiser, growling in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong? It ought to be working by now."  
  
The screen showed the sector where a newly erected control spire stood stark and bare against the sky. But the digimon in the sector remained in their champion forms, and the dark rings would not work. He glared resentfully at the screen as it showed Garurumon fighting with an Apemon controlled by a dark spiral. As Ladydevimon's arms draped loosely over his shoulders Garurumon's attack found it's mark and the Apemon was freed.  
  
"How!?" he demanded, slamming his fist against the arm of his throne.  
  
"It doesn't matter how," stated the Kaiser coldly. "That human and his digimon have interfered with me twice. That is too often. It is time to remove him. Come Metalstingmon."  
  
As the Kaiser left the room the dark insect digimon followed him, dark wings buzzing menacingly.  
  
"He is what you wanted?" asked Ladydevimon.  
  
"Exactly. You did excellent work in redesigning that spore."  
  
"Thank you my Lord," she murmured kissing at his ear so he could not see the haughty smirk that flitted across her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's working!" Matt exclaimed happily, as Garurumon knocked down the inoperable control spire.  
  
"Indeed. But don't celebrate too much," said a cold voice behind him.  
  
He whirled in shock. Not ten feet away stood the Kaiser, dressed completely in black, his hair no longer sticking up in spikes but hanging naturally down his cheeks. His cold black eyes, no longer hidden by shades, seemed to stare through Matt.  
  
"Well, the Kaiser in person. I'm surprised you had the guts to show up in person. Usually you do your dirty work from someplace safely out of our reach."  
  
"You have interfered in my plans for the last time. Without you your digimon is useless."  
  
"That might be so, but it might not. You won't find out."  
  
"Oh, won't I."  
  
Before Matt had time to consider that statement, the Kaiser raised his hand and dark energy poured out in Matt's direction.  
  
"Matt look out!"  
  
Garurumon leapt in front of Matt shielding him from the attack.  
  
"DARK SPIKING RAIN!"  
  
Metalstingmon's attack rained down on Garurumon and Matt from above. Realizing that he could not protect his partner from both directions Garurumon positioned himself over Matt shielding him from the worst.  
  
The dark projectiles from above rained down on them, striking him repeatedly in the back, and one catching Matt in the leg, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"You can't possibly outlast them," Matt cried. "Go get help."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Go on, or we'll both suffer."  
  
Unhappily Garurumon bounded away.  
  
No longer hindered by Garurumon's body the Kaiser's attack flooded over him. Matt screamed and writhed as the pain flooded through his brain.  
  
Kurama: Well, that's it for now. Please be sure and review.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, and thanks for the spelling correction Kimi, she wouldn't listen to me. And I threw lots of stuff at her.  
  
Kurama: And be sure and check out her new story, To Touch the Sky.  
  
Hiei: Why exactly do you keep promoting her, whose side are you on anyway?  
  
Kurama: Well...(blushes)  
  
Hiei: Oh I see how it is.  
  
Sylvyr: Would you two shut up. (Looks confused) That's how what is?  
  
Kurama: Uh, never mind.  
  
Sylvyr: Right, I don't know Yu-yu Hakusho either.  
  
Screen goes black except for review button. 


	7. Nerve Paths

Sylvyr: Well here is chapter seven.  
  
Kaiser: It's another slow stupid one.  
  
Sylvyr: Shut up.  
  
Kaiser: Well, you've been working for weeks and this is the best you can come up with.  
  
Sylvyr: Well you try doing better.  
  
Kaiser: Maybe I will.  
  
Yugi: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Kaiser: Are you back again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time? (Kaiser and Yugi run around room screaming.)  
  
Sylvyr:... Great. About the names, Rockie1; when I first started this story I thought that I knew all the Japanese names. I just thought that Tai was short for Taichi and so on. I didn't realize that the Japanese did not shorten the names. I thought I was using the proper names until recently. I may go back and fix it later. I do use the Japanese names for all the younger digidestined. It's just season one that I got mixed up.  
  
Kaiser(returning without Yugi): Imagine that.  
  
Sylvyr: Uh oh. That means there's probably a mess somewhere for me to clean up, huh. Great. Enjoy the story, I'll catch you later.  
  
Nerve Paths  
  
Garurumon stumbled through the digital forest, barely able to keep his eyes open. He was drained and exhausted from Metalstingmon's attack. Somewhere he could hear the sound of numerous explosions off to the west and headed in that direction. He had to get help for Matt, he had to.  
  
Unable to focus clearly he ventured on, unaware that he had entered a new area. He stumbled into a wide clearing, and the stench of smoke drifted into his nostrils. He stumbled again and found that he could not rise again. As he unwillingly gave in to unconsciousness he heard the voices of several beings as they gathered around him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, blinking them against the bright light.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," exclaimed a happy voice nearby. He thought he recognized the voice, but he could not think of the name that went with it. He tried to remember where he was, but all he could remember was waves of pain.  
  
"He may be a little disoriented for a while. He's been out of it for two weeks. If Tai and Daisuke had not been so close that attack would have killed him."  
  
Another voice he almost recognized.  
  
"Will he be alright?" asked the first voice.  
  
"The fact that he has woken up is a good sign," responded the second voice.  
  
"What did he do to him?" asked a third voice, from further away.  
  
His vision slowly began to clear a little and he could make out blurs of people around him. A girl with long violet hair stood at the doorway to the very white room. A tall boy with dark hair, and another girl, this one with short brown hair, stood over him, watching him with worried concern. The tall boy turned to the girl in the doorway.  
  
"You shouldn't be up Miyako. You still haven't settled down from the shock yet."  
  
"I'll be alright. I can't let a sick stomach keep me in bed for weeks on end. What did the Kaiser's attack do to him?"  
  
"It looks like it erased a lot of his nerve paths. It may be a long time before he's back to normal. He may have to relearn a lot of simple things, like accident victims sometimes have to. He may not ever completely return to normal."  
  
It didn't make any sense to him and he allowed himself to drift into oblivion again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miyako sat next to the window in her room staring out at the forest. The view was beautiful, but her mind was not on the rosy sky and brilliant forest. A Geckomon pranced in front of her window, but she ignored it.  
  
Her mind was rehashing the events that had taken place in a far away dungeon weeks before. Her eyes hardened as she thought of Myotismon and Ladydevimon. She knew they had to be stopped, at any price, even though it would not bring Ken back. Those two would not stop with the digital world. They would eventually find a way to reach the real world. Miyako thought of her remaining family, her mother and father, her siblings. She could not think of them living as slaves to Myotismon and Ladydevimon. She would not lose anyone else.  
  
She was interrupted from her musings by Kari, who opened the door and carried in a tray of food, accompanied by Iori.  
  
"Here Miyako, we brought you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Miyako ate hurriedly, determined to keep it down this time.  
  
"How is Matt?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her churning stomach. Lately just the smell of food had been enough to make her sick. But she was determined to get over it.  
  
"He hasn't woken up again, but Jyou says that's to be expected. The fact that he was able to wake up though, means that not all the nerve paths were wiped out, and he may be able to recover."  
  
"That's good," Miyako muttered as she choked down her food. "You've been kind of quiet Iori."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much, I'm just so glad to have you back, I missed you," the boy quietly replied.  
  
"I missed you too," as Miyako replied she realized just how true it was. Iori was the most innocent of the digidestined and she had never really had a problem with him. When she and the Kaiser had captured the digidestined she had never even actually seen Iori. Now she realized that she had missed his determined and wise attitude.  
  
"We all missed you," added Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should have come back. You're a part of our team."  
  
Miyako could find no words to answer Kari with. Miyako's stomach chose that moment to object to the food and Miyako scurried for the bathroom, rescuing herself from the awkward situation and her own conscience.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Izzy sat in the computer room, studying the map. Black and white sections littered it like a scattered checkerboard. A small slow line of white was being slowly cut through the large segment of areas that were all black. One slow section at a time they were cutting back the Kaiser's territory.  
  
Now however they had to be careful not to allow the Kaiser to get near them. So far he had not tried to attack anyone else, but with a power like that they could not risk another attack, and they always traveled in larger groups now. It had been sheer chance that Garurumon had found Tai and Daisuke in time to save Matt.  
  
The door opened and Izzy turned his head to see Tai walking in.  
  
"You're up late Izzy."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about Ken. It's like he's a completely different person now."  
  
"I know," remarked Izzy. "Before, it was like he was just another kid. Playing a game or something. A dark cruel game, but still a game.but now, it's like he's not even human anymore."  
  
One of the side monitors showed an attack in one of the other sectors. Tai watched the digimon running from the black rings.  
  
"I wish we could help them, but we can't right now. We have to stop and rest or we'll all lose. Doesn't he ever sleep?"  
  
"I know how you feel Tai. There's just nothing we can do right now."  
  
The camera panned in for a moment on the Kaiser, astride a Darktyrannamon. The Kaiser's face came into full view momentarily as they trampled near the camera, before the screen went static.  
  
"Hm," Izzy touch a button and the film backed up and froze on his face. "That's odd."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I want to check something real quick."  
  
Izzy called up a third monitor, and accessed the internet. In a few moments he had pulled up a news clipping from when the Tamachi team had won the soccer championship the year before. He zoomed in on a photo of the Ken looking directly at the camera and smiling cooly, and blew it up to the same size as the other picture.  
  
"You notice a difference?" he asked Tai.  
  
"Uh, oh weird. His eyes have changed color. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It could be contacts, but somehow that doesn't seem right. This shot looks more like there is something wrong with his eyes."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when Kari was infected with all that evil power, her eyes turned black. Of course her eyes were completely back, but it's still a thought."  
  
"You think he might be using the dark powers?"  
  
"It's possible, definitely worth some thought."  
  
"Yeah.I guess."  
  
"How unfortunate for him if he is. The dark powers are never kind to their users. Eventually they claim their wielder completely."  
  
Izzy stared blankly at the screen for several more minutes, before shaking himself and rising, turning off the monitors as he did.  
  
"We better get to bed Tai, we won't be any help to anyone if we don't get any sleep tonight."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Kaiser glared down at the digimon huddling in fear at his feet. They had left their assigned area and attacked a caravan bringing supplies to the Kaiser's base, before the Kaiser himself had caught them.  
  
"How dare you defy my great will! You will be punished for this rebellion."  
  
"Please, no! Our village has had no food in weeks. If we don't eat soon our people will starve. You've taken all the food from our harvest, we have nothing."  
  
The Kaiser looked past them to the village. A few terrified females poked their heads out of their doors and an infant stumbled out into the street, out of reach of the terrified Gazimon that was its designated caregiver. The Kaiser stared at the infant for several long moments. Then turned to Metalstingmon.  
  
"Take them to the data mines, but first, destroy that village. Let nothing escape. They will learn what it means to truly have nothing."  
  
Wails of despair rose from the captives behind him.  
  
"Shut up," he lashed at them without ever turning to look. "You will not be so hasty to defy me again."  
  
Metalstingmon rose into the air and vanished in the direction of the village. As the smoke began to rise one of the digimon broke free of the enslaved Veggiemon and leapt for the Kaiser with a wild cry.  
  
The Kaiser raised one hand and a bolt of black energy leapt from his hand, deleting the digimon in an instant.  
  
He turned back to watch the village burn, ignoring the sparks blowing in his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next time he opened his eyes it was dark. The girl with the brown hair was still there, curled up in a chair asleep. The other girl and the boy were gone. As he stared at the girl a name slowly surface in his mind.  
  
"Sora," he had not realized he had spoken, had not even known how to, until he had already done it.  
  
She stirred and sat up at the soft sound.  
  
"Sora," he said again.  
  
"Oh, Matt, you're alright."  
  
Matt? Slowly he remembered. Yes, that had been his name.  
  
He smiled at her, before the pain recaptured him and he drifted off again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hunger had driven Miyako from her bed, and she was wandering the halls, trying to find the kitchen when she passed Matt's room. Sora was sitting in the chair, sobbing softly.  
  
Immediately worried Miyako entered the room and touched her shoulder, "What is it?"  
  
"He woke up, he remembered my name. He's going to be alright," Sora cried, hugging Miyako and crying at the same time. Miyako held her and let her cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miyako, I've been so worried about him, and I'm so relieved that he finally woke up," Sora explained, as she pulled away from Miyako.  
  
"I know what you mean," Miyako replied with a soft smile as she remembered how happy she had been while watching Ken heal. But thoughts of Ken reminded her of Myotismon, and a shadow crossed her face.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing up?" Sora asked, changing the subject to something less painful.  
  
"Looking for a kitchen. I finally seem to be hungry," Miyako replied with a laugh.  
  
"Come on. Lets go find something to eat."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what did she finally wind up eating?" asked Kari.  
  
"Strawberry ice cream with sauerkraut."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask me," remarked Sora. "Once she saw what was in the kitchen that's all that sounded good to her."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Sora was back in Matt's room. Aside from her midnight trip to the kitchen she had not left his side. Kari had stopped in first thing to see how he was.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a moan from the bed as Matt woke up.  
  
"He's awake," Sora informed Kari.  
  
"Hey Matt, how are you feeling?" Kari asked, leaning over the bed so Matt could see her.  
  
He studied her face slowly, "Kari?"  
  
"That's right!" Kari clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"W-what happened? Where's Gabumon?"  
  
"Asleep under the bed."  
  
Matt tried to sit up, but fell back.  
  
"You need to take it slow Matt," warned Jyou as he walked through the doorway. "You will have to have some therapy before you regain control of a lot of your muscles."  
  
"Jyou."  
  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"You've shown far more improvement than I had dared hope for. But you still need to rest."  
  
"You stick in the mu." Matt's objection died on his lips as he fell asleep again.  
  
"Hm. Looks like he'll probably be an easy patient for a while," remarked Jyou as he left the room again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It makes no sense," growled Myotismon, staring at the screen which displayed the area of white cutting through his territory.  
  
"What should we do, about it?" asked Ladydevimon sulkily.  
  
"You will go and investigate one of those sectors and discover why the control spire is out of commission."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"Watch the sarcasm, you are still my servant," warned Myotismon. "You will never be my equal, it is only natural that you should serve me."  
  
Ladydevimon rose and left the room, "Is that so indeed 'my lord'? We shall see?"  
  
Her red eyes glowed manacingly in the dark hallways.  
  
Kurama: Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Hiei: Quit promoting her. That was painfully slow.  
  
Kurama: Hm. Hopefully she'll have a new chapter soon.  
  
Hiei: Whatever. 


	8. Battle

Kaiser: Look at the mush.Yuck!  
  
Sylvyr: Mush, mush. I write almost eight pages of battle and action and fighting, and you zero in on the four paragraphs of sentimentality. Your just impossible to please.  
  
Kaiser: Naturally. (looks smug)  
  
Yugi: But  
  
Kaiser: Don't say anything, it's already time for us to kill you.  
  
Yugi: What-why?  
  
Kaiser(Ladydevimon and Myotismon are hungrily standing behind him): Because we don't feel like putting up with you.  
  
Yugi: Well that's hardly fair.  
  
(Oh well, sorry Yug')  
  
Sylvyr: Just once couldn't you make a mess like that outside.  
  
Kaiser: But where would be the fun in that?  
  
Sylvyr: One of these days I'll make you clean up the mess and then see how funny it is.  
  
Kaiser: I'd love to see you try.  
  
Sylvyr: Poor Yugi  
  
Battle  
  
Miyako's tense body began to relax as the warm water flowed over her. She sighed and leaned back against the edge of the tub, the water from the showerhead pouring over her and filling the tub. She closed her eyes and wistfully remembered the huge bath at the Kaiser's base. She smiled, remembering how playful Ken had been the first time they had taken a bath together. As the remembrance of playfully ducking him under the water and trying frantically to escape played through her mind, a tear slipped down her cheek. She missed him terribly.  
  
I guess there's not a whole lot of that going on over there anymore, she thought. Not with the way things are now.  
  
A tiny foot kicking at the inside of her stomach brought her back to the present. She glanced down at her swollen belly. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, her last gift from Ken.  
  
"Oh little one," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. You won't get to know your wonderful Papa. I promise someday I'll tell you about him though. And maybe we'll be able to stop the monster that killed him someday. Maybe there will be peace. I think he would want you to grow up in a safe peaceful place."  
  
Miyako soaked in the tub, talking to her unborn child and softly singing a lullaby as she washed out her hair. Again her mind returned to the happy days spent with Ken, his gentle fingers playing through her hair, everything came pouring into her again.  
  
She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, wondering if Ken had ever had a favorite lullaby. She shook her head in amusement. Just as she stepped out of the tub a horrific explosion shook the digidestined's base and knocked her roughly to the floor.  
  
***********  
  
"What's going on!" asked Tai as a second explosion shook the base.  
  
"Monitors up," Izzy commanded the computer. A monitor seemed to materialize in front of them, displaying line upon line of digimon lined up for attack outside the digidestined's base. At the head of the army was the now familiar sight of the Kaiser perched on Metalstingmon's shoulder. The Kaiser raised his hand, and an enslaved Tortoisemon launched a third attack at the base. A Shogungeckomon stood behind it ready to blast into the building as well. "Offhand, I'd say were being attacked."  
  
"We have to get out of here, the base won't stand up to this kind of attack!" As he spoke Tai turned on the intercom system to address the other digidestined. "The Kaiser has found our base and we are under attack. Jyou and Kari, get Matt and Miyako out of here. Everyone else, we need to stall them for as long as we can, as soon as the battle is over make for the rendezvous point."  
  
***********  
  
"After six months of searching for that device of theirs," gloated Myotismon triumphantly. "We will finally bring those brats to their knees."  
  
"It's about time," muttered Ladydevimon sulkily. "Taking over the digital world is taking far longer than it ought to have."  
  
"Now, now, see how perseverance has paid off for us though."  
  
"I don't see any pay off yet, they're still fighting."  
  
"It's only a matter of time before he brings them down, they have no way of escape."  
  
***********  
  
"DARK SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
Greymon parried the blow from Metalstingmon and fired his Nova Blast attack at him. Metalstingmon dodged unharmed out of the way.  
  
Pegasusmon and Flamedramon were battling a group of spiral controlled Geckomon who had tied ropes to the transmission array and were attempting to pull it down. Kabuterimon and Digmon had taken on the three Tortoisemon who were battering the walls. Sora and Birdramon circled the battle from overhead, helping where they could.  
  
The Kaiser cracked his whip at the digimon below him, from Metalstingmon's back.  
  
"Hurry up you fools!" he demanded harshly, his black eyes flashing dangerously. "Get that transceiver pulled down."  
  
"NOVA BLAST!"  
  
The bright fireball whizzed past Metalstingmon and the Kaiser, singing the ends of his hair. Without command Metalstingmon rose in the air out of Greymon's grasp, hovering against the crimson backdrop of the setting sun.  
  
"DARK SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
Needles of black energy rained down on Greymon and Tai, forcing them to duck for cover.  
  
"If only we could get him down," worried Izzy. "We don't have a chance as long as long as he is on Metalstingmon."  
  
"Leave it to me Izzy," Kabuterimon buzzed in reply. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Be careful," Izzy warned as they headed after the Kaiser.  
  
"I'm not going to attack him. I'll just knock him down."  
  
Kabuterimon rushed Metalstingmon, trying to brush past close enough that he could knock the Kaiser off his shoulder with his wings. As they passed Kabuterimon howled in pain and plummeted from the sky.  
  
Izzy and Kabuterimon crashed to the earth, their fall broken slightly by the foliage around them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Izzy asked as Kabuterimon disappeared and Tentomon emerged from the glow.  
  
"I think so," replied Tentomon. "His wings are sharp. They nicked my wing; it'll take some time to heal. What about you?"  
  
Izzy gingerly stretched out his limbs testing for damage, he winced as he stretched his right arm.  
  
"My arm feels awkward, it may be sprained."  
  
"I'm sorry Izzy," Tentomon replied mournfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."  
  
They watched as Greymon tried futilely to blast Metalstingmon again. The Kaiser ignored the attacks.  
  
"He's not at all like he used to be," muttered Izzy.  
  
"What was that Izzy, I didn't hear you."  
  
"The Kaiser, he's not like he used to be at all. Before he would have laughed at Tai and Greymon, or been angry that you and I got so close. It's like there's a whole new agenda behind that face, and we don't matter anymore."  
  
"Hm, maybe you're right Izzy, he does seem different. He was evil before, now he's really evil."  
  
Birdramon and Sora soared past, heading straight for the Kaiser.  
  
"He doesn't see them," exclaimed Izzy. "Maybe they have a chance."  
  
Izzy and Tentomon silently cheered as Birdramon continued her stealthy advance, if the Kaiser so much as turned his head he would see her, but he was focused solely on some other goal.  
  
"METEOR WING!"  
  
The shower of fireballs plowed into Metalstingmon and the Kaiser, separating them and sending them tumbling through the air. Izzy tracked their descent, noting the large pile of dirt rising from the area where the Kaiser hit the ground.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"Did the Kaiser land near the tunnels?"  
  
"I think so, should we.?"  
  
Izzy glanced around, the others were all busy, "Yeah, we better make sure."  
  
*************  
  
"Well, now what?" demanded Ladydevimon. "He's down."  
  
"He's not defeated yet. But it doesn't matter. We're close enough to victory that we can reveal ourselves. Come. It's time to show these 'chosen' fools who is really in charge. Can't have our victory being credited to a slave now can we?"  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes. They think they are about to triumph, we shall bring them down," declared Myotismon haughtily.  
  
"Very well then," Ladydevimon smiled darkly as she followed Myotismon out of the control room.  
  
************  
  
Jyou was helping Matt support his weight as Kari pushed open the heavy door in front of them. The door swung open with a rusty sigh and Matt and Jyou went through first, Kari reached back to take Miyako's hand again as they followed the boys.  
  
Before they had gone very far Miyako felt a short spasm of pain shoot through her body. She ignored it and pressed on, she had to get out of there. She had to make certain that their baby would be safe. After all it was all she had left of him.  
  
They walked on in silence through the dark hallway. Dirt and grit crunched underfoot, as they got farther from the light Jyou pulled out a flashlight so he could see the path ahead of them.  
  
Miyako gasped lightly as a second pain shot through her. She must have pulled something when she fell. She decided she needed to do something to take her mind off the pain.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked. Maybe talking would take her mind off it.  
  
"Oh that's right, you've never been down here have you. These tunnels lead into Iron City. Andromon built them for us. We use them to ship parts back and forth without the Kaiser being able to track us."  
  
"Oh, I see. So we're going to Iron City then?"  
  
"Yes," replied Jyou.  
  
"Where will we go from there? Surely we can't stay and endanger everyone else?"  
  
"No we can't stay. We'll have to find another base. But we don't really have a backup plan."  
  
"I see," Miyako winced in pain, but kept on. In the dark no one could see her expression. She hesitated, unsure she wanted to share what she knew, but decided that beating Myotismon was more important than keeping her quiet place a secret. On their honeymoon Ken had given her a little clearing with a house on it. He had promised to keep it just for her, and had even deleted all knowledge of its location from his computer, just so she could have a quiet place that was just hers, and safe from the war between himself and the digidestined. "I think I know of a place where we might be able to go. As far as I know the cabin where Lee and I lived is still intact and in an area that isn't controlled, maybe we could st-"  
  
The rest of her sentence was cut off as the ceiling directly ahead of them exploded inward in a cloud of flying dust. The group backed away coughing and choking.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" Kari asked, worriedly.  
  
"Something crashed through the ceiling," Jyou explained.  
  
"We can't really see what it is yet," added Matt, who had been silent until then. He had not fully recovered from the Kaiser's attack, his body was weak and overexertion caused him to lapse into silence.  
  
The dust began to settle and the dimming light from the surface illuminated the fallen body of the Kaiser.  
  
Miyako slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that rose in her throat.  
  
"It's the Kaiser," Matt whispered in strained voice.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Kari.  
  
"I can't tell," replied Jyou.  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"Probably, he's not moving."  
  
"Someone needs to make sure, we can't just leave him here to die," Kari stumbled through the rubble determinedly.  
  
"Kari, Kari no, you can't!" Gatomon exclaimed, dashing after her.  
  
Kari turned to Gatomon, "Despite the monster he is, he's a living being, and he's hurt, we can't just leave him here to die."  
  
"But."  
  
Jyou sighed and looked at Matt, "She's right you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
But, Miyako wanted to warn them. He's already dead. Nothing you do can help him.  
  
However she rose and went with them towards the emperor.  
  
Kari found the Kaiser's broken body with her hands.  
  
"Ken, Ken are you-"  
  
At her first words the Kaiser's black eyes shot open and his hand shot out and caught her throat. He rose effortlessly to his feet, lifting Kari from the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Miyako screamed, dashing forward and striking at him with her fists. He turned his dead eyes to look at her, and it seemed he looked right through her. He raised his other hand and backhanded Miyako, sending her slamming into the wall. Pain spasmed through her in even greater waves than what had been happening before.  
  
Uh oh, Miyako thought worriedly as she felt the warm liquid suddenly pouring from her body and soaking her legs, This is not good. It's too soon!  
  
"Let her go," warned Jyou. The Kaiser turned to him and an evil grin spread over his face as he turned to look at Kari again; she was beginning to change color.  
  
"Let Go!" Gatomon leapt at the Kaiser, her claws sweeping across his arm and shredding apart the skin. Soundlessly he shook her off. She attacked again, this time her teeth found a tendon and his hand dropped lifelessly open as the tendon was sliced from his bone, causing him to lose control of his hand.  
  
Kari fell to the ground gasping uncontrollably for breath. Jyou grabbed her and pulled her away from the Kaiser.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling next to her.  
  
Still unable to catch her breath she nodded her head.  
  
The Kaiser stood staring at them emotionlessly. His hand had dropped lifelessly to his side, dripping blood steadily onto the dirty floor of the tunnel. He made no attempt to stem the flow.  
  
"It's like he doesn't even realize he's been injured," whispered Matt. "Or he doesn't care."  
  
"You are all in the way. You will all die."  
  
The Kaiser raised his hand, blood still dripping from his wrist, and dark energy began to pour from his palm, spreading and flowing across the floor like a dark mist towards Miyako and the digidestined. Gatomon leaped between the humans and the dangerous attack.  
  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"  
  
Tentomon's attack caught the Kaiser and threw him against the far wall.  
  
"Give up Ken, you're trapped. You can't get out of there to get at the rest of us," Izzy warned from the opening in the ceiling. The Kaiser tried to lift himself to his feet again, but apparently, despite his unearthly drive, his body had given out on him. He managed to get to his hands and knees, and somehow still looked malevolent and dangerous.  
  
However, before Izzy could do anything more he was attacked from behind. Ladydevimon's attack toppled him into the tunnels, landing in the rubble where the Kaiser had landed only moments before.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened in recognition as the female demon-type jumped down and landed gracefully just in front of Izzy.  
  
"Now, now then," she purred evilly. "I can't have you damaging my dear little slave anymore."  
  
"Your slave?" Izzy questioned, glancing up at her, and then away with a blush realizing that his position allowed him an embarrassing view of her body.  
  
"Of course, the little Kaiser was always under our bidding, but recently he has become our complete and total slave. Of course, he has no spirit left, but what does that matter in a slave?" she laughed.  
  
Miyako shuddered and turned away from the evil digimon.  
  
"You say 'our'," remarked Jyou. "Who else is involved?"  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't tell you, but you'll know soon enough, Myotismon is back little ones."  
  
Hawkmon, who had been bringing up the rear guard with Gabumon and Ikakumon, fluttered worriedly straight to Miyako.  
  
"Are you alright my dear?" a quick glance at his partner however, brought to his attention the realization of the situation she was in. "Oh dear. Well I see that I must get you out of here."  
  
With a nod from Matt, Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon.  
  
With a startling glow Hawkmon also digivolved, reaching his champion form of Aquilamon for the first time.  
  
Ladydevimon looked over the three champions before her, and glanced at the weakening Kaiser.  
  
"The odds are not in my favor now. Rest assured, I will return. You will never be safe."  
  
With a swoop of her cape, she gathered up the Kaiser and disappeared into the twilight.  
  
"Hurry, Miyako is in a bad way," Aquilamon informed the others.  
  
Jyou rushed to her side, a quick examination told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"She's going into labor."  
  
"But isn't it too soon," exclaimed Kari.  
  
"Yes, we need to get her to Iron City and shelter, as soon as possible."  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to Nephertimon. She'll receive less jolts riding you than she will any of the others."  
  
"Of course Kari."  
  
By the time she had spoken the small cat had turned into a large, winged, sphinx like cat.  
  
"We must make the best time possible."  
  
"Jyou, what's going to happen? Will she be all right?"  
  
"I don't know Kari, I'm still just a medical student. And this isn't a normal pregnancy anymore. It just turned into a premature one."  
  
********** **********  
  
Heie: Well it was action packed, I'll give her that much.  
  
Kurama: Poor Yugi (sighs), what do you mean? I thought it was good.  
  
Heie: It could use some work.  
  
Kurama: So could you. (Turns to audience) Dear readers, please be so kind as to review, and make Sylvyr feel so much better.  
  
Heie: What the &*%^%$^^ was that. And what the *^%*%*$# is happening to my *^%$& words.  
  
Kaiser: That would be dear little Syl's language modifier.  
  
Heie: You must be the Kaiser, glad to finally meet you. Getting stuck here at the end we don't really get to communicate with other muses much. I'm beginning to get sick of the fox-boy.  
  
Kaiser: Speaking of whom, what is up with all the sighs and *%&#. You act like you're a sissy lover boy or something.  
  
Kurama: Hmph, you're just a crude uneducated brat.  
  
Kaiser: Uneducated, I'll have you know I'm a genious.  
  
(Kurama and Kaiser are at it in an all out shouting batch, most of which is edited into odd symbols)  
  
Heie( staring at other two): Uh, whatever. 


	9. Aftermath

Sylvyr: That's it. I am so not writing anything at midnight any more. I think I must have totally lost my mind or something.

Kaiser: Hehe. I'll say.

Sylvyr: Oh shut up. The last thing I need is you gloating in my face.

Kaiser: Well, you should pay more attention.

Seshomaru: What did she do?

Kaiser: She told Ken's luver that she was using Dido's song White Flag for this when she didn't.

Sylvyr: It was an honest mistake. I wrote two stories that used songs at the same time. I got them cofused. The song for this story is Burning Embers, by Enya. 

Seshomaru: and…

Sylvyr: Geez, you're all the same. I don't own Digimon, Inuyasha, or the songs White Flag or Burning Embers.

Yugi: What about the names?

Sylvyr: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When I first started writing this story, I thought I knew all the Japanese names, however I did not have the correct names for the older kids, and I am still not sure what all of them are. I have gone back through my copies of my old stuff and rewritten it with the new names and a few minor changes, and intend to repost it all in a few days. But I'm still not sure about some of the names. I'll list them all at the bottom along with what I think the Japanese spelling is. If I have any wrong could you guys please let me know?

Seshomaru: Of course we will.

Sylvyr: Not you.

Yugi: Of course she doesn't mean you, you don't know any better than she does.

Seshomaru glares at Yugi and then slices him to pieces with Tokijen. 

Sylvyr: Ack! Not again. Do you know how sick I'm getting of cleaning him up? How does he manage to keep coming back anyway? This chapter is really short, but the next chapter is almost completed, I just need to do a little editing. I'll probably have it up before the week is out. But, no promises…

Aftermath

_Once, as my heart remembers,_

_All the stars were fallen embers,_

The digedestined escaped to Iron City with surprisingly little injury. They were accepted warmly into Andromon's home, and began making plans for their journey to Miyako's cottage.

Once, when night seemed forever 

_I was with you._

Ladydevimon returned with the Kaiser to their base, ensuring that he got the proper medical treatment. He was incapable now of doing such things for himself; caring for his own well-being was not one of the goals built into the spore.

Once, in the care of morning 

_In the air was all belonging._

Izzumi suffered a sprained wrist and slight fracture. Yamatto was extremely weak and suffered a minor relapse which left him bedridden for a week. Iori suffered from minor burns on his arms and chest, while Daisuke had been hit by a Tortoisemon's attack that had shattered the bone in his leg.

Once, when the day was dawning 

_I was with you_.

Myotismon and Ladydevimon suffered no casualties except the loss of a few slaves. The Kasier's arm required extensive repair work and it was months before he was capable of using that hand again.

How far we are from morning How far are we 

Two weeks after the attack Miyako gave birth to Samantha Akane, a healthy happy little girl. Much to the surprise of the digidestined she refused to give the child a last name. She would not let the child go by her own last name, and would not reveal the father's.

_And the stars shining through the darkness,_

_Falling in the air._

Myotismon, feeling there was no longer any need for the Kaiser, believed Ladydevimon had wasted her time rescuing him. When she did not agree he grew resentful and bitter with her insistence on keeping the Kaiser, and her constant concern for his health.

Once as the night was leaving 

_Into us our dreams were weaving._

After a month had passed the digidestined were recovered enough to travel. Sora and Iori scouted out the area and discovered that the cabin was built on a hill full of caves. They had decided to build an underground base, rather than use a more visible structure. Miyako and her daughter stayed in the cottage, while the rest of the Digidestined built and moved into a new base.

Once, all dreams were worth keeping. 

_I was with you._

Myotismon and Ladydevimon began a full-scale attack on the digital world, infecting new areas with their darkness, spreading outward like an unstoppable plague. It seemed the tides of fate had changed.

_Once, when our hearts were singing,_

_I was with you._

Tai-Taichi

Sora-Soranouchi

Matt-Yamatto

Izzy-Izzumi

Joe-Jou, Jyou

Mimi-? 

Kari-Hikari

TK-Takeru

Heie: Well that was unexcitingly brief.

Kurama: Well I'm sure the next chapter will be longer.

Heie: So, who cares? I'm still not sure why I even show up for these things.

Kurama shrugs.

Kurama: There's that nice review button again. Please be sure and use it, encouragement always makes her work faster.

Heie: Nothing makes her work faster, she just likes reviews.

Kurama: Hey that's not true.

Heie: Is so.

Kurama: Is not!

Sylvyr: Ok you two, go home. I don't own Yu-yu-hakusho either.


	10. Birthday

Sylvyr: Ok, here is chapter ten, all ready to go.

Kaiser: Ah, don't forget.

Sylvyr:….       

Kaiser: Don't give me that look, you know you have to.

Yugi: Well you don't have to be so mean about it. All she has to do is say that she doesn't own Digimon.

Ryoko: Of course we do, we're space pirates and evil rulers it's our job. Now go away.

(Blasts Yugi into space)

Ryoko: Don't forget the other thing either.

Sylvyr(looking at hole Yugi made in the ceiling): Right, I don't own the song Early One Morning either, I don't even know it all. I heard it on tv. How am I going to fix that?

Ryoko: I don't care.

Sylvyr: Well I'm off to fix my roof, enjoy the next chapter.

"Miya, are you alright? Please wake up."

She could hear him pleading again and she wanted to wake up, but she could not.

She opened her eyes, she was in the dungeon cell. Ken was hovering worriedly over her.

"Are you alright?"

She wanted to yell at him, to tell him to get away, but she heard herself moan instead.

"Ugh…I think so."

Her body struggled to rise and he steadied her and helped her lean back against the wall.

Why could she not make it stop? She just wanted it to stop, but it would not go away.

"What happened?" he asked, his indigo eyes staring earnestly into her.

_They KILLED you, that's what happened!_ Her mind screamed at him.

But she could hear her voice telling him about the dark spores. 

Why was it always the same? Why could she not change it?

He listened to her with a serious expression. She wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek. If she could not stop it from happening again she wanted to at least touch him again, but her body would not move.

"Wormon once told me that my crest was the Crest of Kindness. I guess our crests interacted and interfered with the dark spores.

"Mommy?" queried a small voice. 

Miyako glanced around the dungeon, but she could not find that voice.

"That's a pretty good way of putting it 'little emperor'.

Myotismon stood in the doorway of the dungeon.

_No, go away! I won't let you have him!_

But Myotismon stalked into the room inspite of Miyako's mental denial.

"What do you want from us now?" Ken demanded of their captor.

"Mommy?" came the voice again.

Miyako was holding their daughter, keeping her pressed tightly to her chest, trying to protect her from Myotismon as he turned her husband into a monster.

Ken knelt on the floor dying as the spore took control of his body. He looked up at her and mouthed 'I love you' to them, just before his eyes turned black and he rose to his feet.

Myotismon smirked down at her and her baby.

"Take the child!"

Miyako screamed as the Kaiser turned his black eyes towards her and advanced to try and take the girl from her arms.

"No, no you can't have her!" she screamed as he tried to pry her arms open.

"Mommy?" the voice was getting more urgent.

"Take the child!" commanded Myotismon.

"No, no!" Miyako sobbed.

"Mommy, please wake up!" she was crying this time.

Miyako jolted upright in terror.

"Mommy?"

Miyako numbly released the fat pillow she had crushed to her chest, climbed down from the bed and stumbled over to a window, trying to steady her shaking body. Trying to shake away the terror.

"Mommy?" 

Miyako turned back to the bed and smiled wanly at the two year old sitting in the rumpled covers. Her dark hair spilled over her tiny shoulders as she tearfully watched her mother.

"It's ok, Sam. Mommy just had a bad dream."

"Oh," a familiar worried frown crossed her face. She looked so much like her father when she did that.

Miyako sighed and crossed the room to sit next to her daughter. In the pale moonlight, she thought for a second that those deep blue eyes were turning black, but she shook the illusion off.

That would never happen. She would never allow her daughter to be lost to that evil.

"Sing, Mommy."

"What?"

"When I have a bad dream, Uncle Ori says to sing and it makes it go away."

"What should I sing?" Miyako asked, smiling at her daugther's mispronunciation of Iori.

"Early One Morning," Sam told her.

"I don't know. Maybe not…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the child bounced enthusiastically with each word. "Pleeaase."

"Ok, but you have to sing with me."

"Ok, Mommy."

"Early one morning, as the sun was rising, I heard…"

As they sang Miyako's terror of the dream faded, but the dream itself remained vivid.

^^^^^^^^^^ 

Hikari hummed to herself as she began to prepare breakfast. She cracked eggs into the wide glass bowl, then turned her head to where she knew Gatomon was sitting.

"Did I get any eggshells in?"

"Nope, you didn't. You don't ever anymore."

Hikari grinned as she reached into a nearby cabinet and found the pancake mix. She was glad Taichi had been able to find some on his last trip to the real world. 

Unfortunately  the digidestined had found it necessary to close off the gates of the digital world. Myotismon and Ladydevimon had proved to be almost unstoppable. The digidestined had closed the gates to prevent them from crossing into the real world and had barely managed to keep a small area of the digital world safe from them. Izzumi had managed to improve some on the trancievers, so that a much smaller tranciever would be capable of blocking the signal of a control spire. 

However the battles were getting tougher, and it was no longer an easy matter to free up an area. The Kaiser would shift all his resources to the areas they were attempting to free, on many occasions they were lucky to get away at all. When they did free a section they planted multiple trancievers in the area, if the Kaiser took down one then another could take over.

"Hey, Hikari," Daisuke called as he entered the room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Ooh, great! Hopefully they will be better than the time Taichi tried to make pancakes and they turned out green. But since you're making them I'm sure they'll be great."

Hikari giggled.

"But if I made green pancakes how would I know? Maybe all my pancakes are green and everybody is just being nice?"

Daisuke leaned over the counter to whisper in her ear, "Actually, they're purple, but nobody complains because they taste so great."

Hikari laughed, "You silly joker. So what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"Uh, what's tomorrow?" Daisuke asked.

"Tomorrow is Sam's birthday."

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we should throw her a birthday party."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll let everybody know."

"Great! Thanks Daisuke. I knew I could count on you."

Hikari heard his footsteps leaving as he left the kitchen and a sly smile flitted across her features.

"Hey Gatomon, I need your help with something…" 

^^^^^^^^^

"Are you certain?" Myotismon demanded, indicating one of the many monitors hanging along the wall. The monitor portrayed a small cottage in a shady forest glen.

"Not entirely sir. We haven't actually seen any of the digidestined in that glade, but we have seen the Kaiserin. And it's inside the protected regions that we can't reach, sir," the Bakamon commander reported.

"Would she return to them?" he asked Ladydevimon who was seated behind him.

"I don't know. Without the spore I can't get into her thoughts…she might. We should send a reconnaissance mission."

Myotismon growled, lately it had been harder and harder for him to stand Ladydevimon.

"Yes," he grudged. "Why don't you send 'your boy' to do it."

"What an excellent idea," smiled Ladydevimon. 

The Kaiser was kneeling next to her, it seemed he was always at her side these days, and she stroked her hand gently through his hair, "Take a squadron and go investigate, but don't start any trouble if you find them. It's just a recon mission."

"Of course, My Lady." 

The Kaiser rose to his feet and strode purposefully from the room.

"Why do you do that?"

"What," asked Ladydevimon.

"Treat him like he's your personal pet. He is after all my slave, and it is of no importance if he is destroyed."

"If you say so," Ladydevimon smiled slyly as Myotismon turned back to the monitors.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Why was the pancakes purple this morning, Auntie Kar?" Sam asked, tugging at Hikari's arm, trying to get her to go faster.

"It was just a joke," Hikari laughed.

"A funny?"

"Yes, a funny."

"Oh, almost there."

"Good, I can't wait to pick berries."

"Yeah," squealed the young girl. 

Hikari could hear Samantha's pail banging into her legs as she trotted along. She could almost envision the youngster. She smiled happily, as they headed towards the berry patch.

^^^^^^^^^^

Hikari hummed happily as she picked, enjoying the afternoon. The warm sunlight on her shoulders was making her sleepy, and she was surrounded by a cacophony of afternoon sounds. Insects and birds buzzed and sang all around her.

It suddenly hit her that she could no longer hear Sam.

"Sam where are you?"

Still she heard nothing.

"Sam, are you playing a game?"

The child did not answer her.

"Samantha, this isn't funny."

But she quickly realized that Samantha was nowhere close to her. She was beginning to regret her decision not to bring Gatomon along. She had felt that it was unnecessary since they were not going far.

"Samantha!"

^^^^^^^^^

Sam glanced up and saw the stranger watching her."

"Hi."

The dark man did not say anything, he just looked at her.

She stood and walked towards him.

When she stood right in front of him he knelt and grabbed her chin fiercely, causing her to squawk as he tilted her chin back and looked over her face.

"Who are you?" she asked with a tremble of fear in her voice.

He ignored her, his black eyes boring into her. The child felt like he could see everything she had ever done with those strange eyes.

"Samantha!"

At the sound of Hikari's voice the stranger released her and stood up.

"Hey! What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Sam, are you here?"

She could not look away from those eyes.

He shook his head indicating silence and vanished soundlessly into the woods.

"Sam?"

"Auntie Kar, I'm sorry."

Sam trotted across the clearing to take Hikari's hand.

"Wanna go home, now."

"Ok, let's go home," Hikari agreed.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"The mission was a success," the Kaiser stated, bowing to the two rulers.

"Then that is their hiding place?"

"Yes, Lord Myotismon. I personally saw Hikari, and several of the others were spotted."

"Excellent! Now we will finally be able to defeat those fool digidestined and break through this ridiculous barrier of theirs and take over the real world as well."

"You have done well," commented Ladydevimon.

"He has done as he was programmed to do. There's no need to speak of it to him."

"Of course, I am sorry," conceded Ladydevimon condescendingly.

"Do not treat me as a child."

"My apologies," Ladydevimon, rose as she spoke. "Please forgive me. Come along."

The Kaiser followed her as she stalked from the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^

The dark man was standing in front of her again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He did not reply he just looked at her. A frown crossed her brow as she looked at him. 

_What did he want?_

He held his hand out to her. She looked at him and slowly crossed the room. She took his hand and looked up at him. She grinned up at him as she hugged his hand closer to herself. Together they made their way through the white misty dreamscape.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Happy Birthday Sam!"

Sam was bouncing off the wall with excitement. Everything had been wonderful, she loved birthdays. Birthdays were so much fun that she wanted to have a birthday everyday.

Mommy had laughed when she had asked if she could have a birthday every day, she did not see why that was funny. Everybody gave you things on your birthday and there was cake. She wanted one every day.

She had forgotten all about the dark man.

Mommy turned the lights off and everybody started to sing as Uncle T'chi brought out the cake Auntie Kar had made. She laughed with delight.

"Ok, Sammie, make a wish," Uncle Ori told her. She leaned towards the cake eagerly.

"You know what I wish?" asked a harsh voice as the door was suddenly kicked in. "I wish there were no more digidestined in the world to interfere with my plans."

Kurama: Well that's it for now.

Sylvyr( has tar and bits of roofing tile stuck all over her): Well I finally got that done. For those of you who are used to being notified when I update, there is a note explaining why I have quit in my author profile.

It suddenly starts pouring rain and water gushes in from the hole Sylvyr just tried to fix.

Heie( pulling out an umbrella ): Well I must say, that was a job well done.

Sylvyr: Oh shut up. (falls down in anime despair)

Heie(blinks): What's with her?


End file.
